Una era llena de oscuridad
by DarknecroX
Summary: Que pasa si consigues un virus y terminas peliando con wesker para ver quien es el mas fuerte esto es solo en comienzo y no solo seran de street y de R tambien de muchos mas porfa denle la oportunidad que es mi primer fic, pasen y disfruten de la accion la aventura y los lemons xD romanse talves. Esto del summary no me va pasen y comprueven. PD en cap 2 se explica. echos after RE6.
1. Chapter 1

Una era llena de oscuridad capitulo 1:EL encuentro

Jajá jajá todavía es gracioso como comenzó esto pase de ser una persona normal a un sanguinario todo por culpa de esos sacos de estiércol con patas

-pisadas acercándose-

Dark: y aquí vamos de nuevo jajajaja (toma su M16 y se arrastra como una serpiente asta lo mas oscuro de la bodega).

-abren la puerta de una patada-

Dark-(antes de disparar se da cuenta y no aprieta el gatillo)-dice-¿amigo o futura cena?

hombre misterioso: así que todavía hay gente viva-en un movimiento rápidamente inhumano se coloca atrás de Dark y le apunta con una m9 en la cabeza-¿uh?-se percata de la navaja que dark tiene dirigida a su cuello y no jala el gatillo-eres rápido para ser un simple humano!.

Dark-No soy tan rápido como tu pero no le tengo miedo a la muerte asi que si quieres vivir para contarlo suéltame.

hombre misterioso-lo empuja asta casi la entrada-

Dark-se incorpora y mira con desprecio al hombre que casi lo mata no lo logra ver bien por la oscuridad del cuarto solo logra ver que es mas alto que el en medio de esa oscuridad fue con cautela y encendió las luces de la bodega y logra ver que se trata de un hombre rubio blanco con gafas negras con un traje a lo matrix-

Pensamiento de dark: es rápido más que yo si bajo mi guardia estoy frito pero no importa tengo el virus ejecutor que le quite a ese soldado de la XDMF(Xtreme,Dark,Ministry,Force xD a que esta chulo) si intenta algo me lo inyecto bastardo no sabes lo que te espera ajajajaja.

Dark-se dibuja una sonrisa diabólica en la cara de dark.

Hombre misterioso-levanta una ceja al ver este gesto luego examina a Dark de pies a cabeza tiene unas botas negras un pantalón Jean negro una camisa manga larga también de color negro unos guantes asta casi los codos un chaleco que párese antibalas pero tiene bolsillos y una mascara de gas en el pecho y tiene el cabello rubio se fija que tiene una especie de herida de bala en el hombro pero no párese que le moleste el dolor-eres un miembro de los XDMF solo ellos llevan ese traje.

Dark: no me compares con ellos solo mate al que tenia este traje yo no tengo nada que ver con ellos.

hombre misterioso-alza la ceja de nuevo y recuerda que vio un cuerpo decapitado solo en ropa interior-así que fuiste tu quien mato a ese soldado-lo dice con tono casi de solpresa-un niño mato a un soldado echo y derecho.

Dark:la edad ya no importa en esta isla tal vez solo quedemos nosotros 2 pero de esta habitación solo saldrá uno-vuelve a sonreír de manera diabólica mientra toma una pose de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo-vamos fenómeno muéstrame lo que sabes hacer.

Hombre misterioso-sonríe de la misma Manero y se quita unas gafas que traía puesta dejando al descubierto unos brillantes ojos rojos que intimidaron un poco a dark quien dio un paso para conseguir una distancia prudente para conseguir tiempo para reaccionar contra la velocidad de aquel sujeto.

Hombre misterioso:de acuerdo chico veremos si tus habilidades son tan grandes como tu boca-toma una pose de combate de artes marciales mientras la de dark es mas simple-pero antes de comenzar ¿como te llamas?.

Dark-piensa un momento y dice-puedes llamarme dark y tu ¿como te llamas?.

Hombre misterioso:me llamo Arbet Wesker bueno basta de parloteo a peliar-tras decir esto se lanza contra dark quien evita el puñetazo por muy poco y contraataca con una patada al costado de wesker quien a velocidad inhumana se agacha y le lanza una patada barredora a la pierna de dark quien brinca hacia atrás asiendo un backflip en cuanto toca suelo y levanta la vista wesker ya lo tenia agarrado por el cuello y levanto del suelo a dark quien no podia hacer mas que forcejear para liberarse.

Wesker:me sorprendes eres el primer humano ordinario que evita uno de mis puñetazos pero eso no bastara para acabar con migo….-no pudo decir mas ya que dar con sus piernas le había puesto una en el hombro y la otra la uso para darle una patada con tanta fuerza que wesker se estampo en el suelo de manera tan salvaje que grito de dolor-AHHHHHHHH MALDITO MOC…-no pudo decir mas ya que dar le había dado una patada en el abdomen cuando wesker se agarro el área este aprovecho para hacerle un combo de 2 puñetazo a los riñones una patada en la espalda y darle una patada en el abdomen lo que le dio tiempo para aplicarle un suplex martillo levantar a wesker de nuevo del suelo y esta ves aplicarle un bombazo con todo su peso.

Dark: jajajajaja que te pareció fenómeno ¿no que con tu velocidad me vencerías?-le pone el pie en el pecho a wesker-pues deberías saber que soy un XXDMF debiste Haver visto el cuerpo de mi antiguo colega en el camino hacia aquí jajajaja pobre diablo-tras decir esto dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse pero sintió que alguien le agarraba el hombro de manera brusca y le daba la vuelta sus ojos al ver el puño de wesker frente a su cara dándole un puñetazo digno de un campeón de boxeo luego de eso wesker lo tomo de la garganta y lo arrojo rápida mente contra la pared mas lejana.

Wesker con una sonrisa: jajajajaja humano ignorante de veras pensabas que con eso acabarías con migo necesitas algo mas que simples movimientos de lucha libre para acabar con migo en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo-tras decir esto se dirige con calma al cuerpo de dark quien lo esta esperando fingiendo dolor-debería decir que a sido un placer-cuando estuvo a no mas de 4 pasos cerca de dark este hizo su movimiento y se levanto de un salto quedando cara a cara con wesker quien solo alzo una ceja ante esto.

Dark:Grrr-tras eso wesker le dio un puñetazo en la cara contra lo cual dark se equilibro y le devolvió el favor de una manera brutal al no solo darle un puñetazo si no que le dio una dotación completa de derechazo y izquierdazos contra lo cual wesker solo pudo defenderse y asiendo uso de su fuerza lo arrojo contra la pared y le dio una patada digna de Chuck norris cuando dark callo wesker lo tomo por el chaleco y cuando lo iba a matar so no la perilla de la puerta por la cual entraron miembros de la BSSA los cuales al ver la pelea que no se detuvo dispararon hacia el techo atrayendo esta ves la atención de tanto wesker como dark quienes solo se miraron y asintieron y acabaron con los miembros de la BSSA los cuales solo pudieron suplicar por sus vidas con las cuales no se tubo ninguna compasión al terminar con los miembros de la BSSA wesker miro a dark quien no podía moverse mas y le dijo.

Wesker:ya no puedes mas? Ja no eres la gran cos…-no pudo terminar por que dark ya le había dado tremenda patada a las costillas wesker solo sonrío ante esto-todavía tienes fuerza eres un humano duro de roer-tras decir esto se lanzo contra dark quien también se lanzo contra wesker y continuaron la pelea asta que por la misma puerta entraron nada mas y nada menos que Chris, jin, leon, Claire y otros miembros que al ver a tanto a wesker y dark en el intercambio de golpes sin detenerse ni siquiera a mirarlo a lo que jin vio los cadáveres de sus compañero brutal mente asesinados y Chris solo pudo gritar.

Chris:ALTO!-pero ni wesker ni dark le hicieron el menor caso a lo que chris cabreado solo atino a dispararle a wesker el cual evadió la bala e impacto contra el hombro sano de dark quien solo miro a chris con profundo odio y le grito.

Dark: TU MALDITO DESGRACIADO SOLO ESPERA TU TURNO EN CUANTO ACABE CON ESTE FENOMENO IRE CON USTEDES-a lo que wesker solo sonrio.

Chris:eh dicho que detengan la pelea-y dotados los que lo acompañaban apuntaron contra wesker y dark quienes solo se miraron y luego dark salto junto con wesker saltaban hacia donde habían dejado sus armas en medio de los disparos de los demás presentes a lo que dark solo atino a cubrirse mientras wesker las evadía con su velocidad y agilidad.

Mientras los miembros de la BSSA se distrajeron con wesker no notaron que dark había cogido una bazuca que escondía dentro de unas cajas y les disparaba a lo que leon al percatarse solo pudo gritar.

Leon:AL SUELO!.-y a lo que dar gritaba.

Dark:ASTA NUNCA MORTALES-y disparo contra el techo donde abajo estaban los miembros de la BSSA-JAJAJAJA MALDITOS ESO LES OCURRE POR DISPARARME PEDASOS DE MIERDA JAJAJAJAJA-tras eso se percato de que 4 habían supervivido y le apuntaban y le dispararon 2 balas le dieron en el pecho mientra una de las restantes le había dado en la rodilla y la otra en el estomago a lo que dark callo medio muerto ya que el chaleco estaba completamente desecho por la pelea con erske mientras este se ocupado del asunto por su cuenta mientras dark perdía el conocimiento antes de perderlo por completo se arrastro asta un portafolios y lo habría donde habían una vacuna una memoria USB saco la vacuna con sus ultimas fuerzas y mientras se lo inyectaba dijo-espero poder resistir esto-tras eso cerro los ojos y se dejo a la Mercer de la muerte.

CONTINUARA xD


	2. capitulo 2 viejo amigo nuevo luck xD

Una era llena de oscuridad capitulo 2:Viejo Amigo Nuevo Luck

Dark-despertando con voz soñolienta-donde estoy….. COMO COÑO LLEGUE AQUÍ-grita mientras se levanta y mira a su alrededor se encontraba en medio de la calle con unos cables de alta tensión conectados a su espalda como un robot en un intento de recargarse y recuerda lo que paso en aquella bodega y dice.

Dark:uhhh así que el virus me saco de ese lugar-mira a ver como están las heridas de bala y se sorprende al ver que todas las heridas estaban completamente sanadas-baya baya así que ese virus ejecutor X también me a curado ¿pero porque me abra pegado esos cables sea lo que sea en lo que me allá transformado me va a servir mucho de ayuda-dice mientras se ve las manos que están llenas de sangre y miera el resto de su cuerpo Haver si encuentra alguna mutación y dice-bueno no tengo nada fuera de lo normal-siente picazón en la espalda cuando intenta arrascarse siente que algo ya lo esta asiendo por reflejo brinca hacia adelante y mira hacia atrás pero no ve nada fuera de lo norma y por puro instinto mira su espalda y se queda boquiabierto cuando mira que tiene una cola como que párese echa de huesos de su columna vertebral y grita mientras la mueve-.

Dark:QUE COÑO ME PASO AHORA TENGO COLA…..-se queda pensando-espera puede que me sirva de ayuda si no tengo arma puedo usarla para atacar a distancia mediana jajaja que bueno que puedo encontrarle la ventaja a los que otros encontrarían una maldición-dice mientras la mueve con elegancia como si estuviera orgulloso(y lo estoy)-también es muy fuerte a pesar de su apariencia-dice mientras se levanta su cuerpo con la cola clavada en el suelo-jajajaja pero la guardare como ultimo recurso-dice esto mientras la enreda en su cintura-ahora tengo que conseguir algo de ropa-dice mientras ve que el traje del XDMF esta completamente desecho y chamuscado por las descargas que recibió-bueno donde abra alguna tienda de ropa por aquí cerca-dice en voz baja mientras camina en vía contraria a la que dice un cartel se detiene de momento al sentir a alguien que se aserca a uno 50 metros de el y grita-.

Dark:SE QUE ESTA HAY DEJESE VER-a lo que un hombre misterioso sale con cara de cómo supo que estaba hay y le dice con voz de sorpresa al verlo con claridad-.

Hombre misterioso:¿DARK ERES TU?-grita con duda a lo que dark reconoce la voz y dise con la misma cara de sorpresa

Dark:Vulcano?-a lo que el hombre solo sonrie y afirma con la cabeza antes de acercarse y darle un apretón de manos a su amigo de la infancia y le dice-.

Vulcano: todavía me recuerdas pero mírate párese que te hubieras electrocutado por una noche completa-mientras se sueltan las manos y le señala el pelo a dark quien se acerca a un coche y mira el su pelo lo tiene todo para arriba como si lo hubieran colgado por toda la vida y el cabello se hubiera quedado así y le dice a Vulcano con cara de no tengo idea-.

Dark:men no tengo idea dijo tratando de convencerlo pero dejemos eso de lado que te a pasado mírate estas vuelto una montaña de músculo como puedes moverte con ese traje dice al ver el traje de su amigo a lo que Vulcano solo dice-.

Vulcano:men después de que te fuiste de los XDMF hubieron cambies drásticos tanto que el escuadron se reuso aseguir las ordene y abandonamos el equipo así que somos como tu unos EX miembros de los XDMF- a lo que dark dise-.

Darl:ahora son XXDMF así me llamo a mi mismo-dijo con una sonrisa y luego dice devuelta con la seriedad entre ambos-que paso con el resto del equipo si tu estas aquí lucia no debe estar lejos-a lo que rosso se sonroja y dice-.

Vulcano:n..no…se que quieres decir con eso pero no me vas a coger de pendejo-dijo mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina a la que dark solo sonrío con picardía y Vulcano dice resignado-no tengo idea nos separamos para hacer cada cual su vida por separado pero cuando nos despedíamos nos atacaron atraparon y lanzados por separados aquí a lo que dark solo dice-.

Dark: así que mi también esta aquí-a lo que rosso solo asiente y dice saliendo del tema-.

Vulcano:Pero me sorprendes que sigas vivo después del bombardeo de anoche….-no puedo decir mas ya que dark lo interrumpió-.

Dark:bombardeo cual bombardeo?-a lo que rosso lo mira con cara de me estas tomando el pelo y dice-.

Vulcano:es que acaso perdiste lo que te quedaba por oido anoche dispararon incluso con el cañon ionico ahora mismo el mundo completo esta sufriendo la plaga zombie pero mira el lado bueno ya no tendremos que preocuparnos escuche por la radio que habían establecido este país completamente libre de zombies lo confirmo el gobierno que no hay ningún movimiento que no sea de un ser vivo en este paisa si que decidieron convertir nuestro país en un laboratorio pero de eso a pasado medio año….-No pudo terminar ya que dark lo agarro por el cuello y le grito con los ojos abiertos como platos-.

Dark:MEDIO AÑO COMO COÑO A PASADO MEDIO AÑO SI ESTO EMPESO ASE ALGUNAS SEMANAS-a lo que rosso lo mira con cara de quediablos estas diciendo se suelta y le grita con un tono mucho mas alto que el que uso dark-.

Vulcano:AS PERDIDO LO QUE TE QUEDABA DE SEREBRO QUE DEMONIOS ESTUBISTE ASIENDO TODOS ESTOS 8 MESES ACASO TE ESCONDISTE ASTA TAL PUNTO QUE NI SAVES CUANTO TIEMPO A PASADO O ES QUE TE CAISTE Y QUEDASTE EN COMA POR TODO ESTE TIEMPO-a lo que dark recuerda que el cabello le había crecido demaciado y los cables que tenia pegados en la espalda y dice-.

Dark:diablos dormi todo este tiempo dormí 8 meses-dijo esto ultimo sin darle importancia y solo se solto y dijo con despreocupación-men la segundo opción estuve en coma por 8 meses-a lo que rosso solo lo miro con cara de este cual se fumo y le dijo mientras le agarraba la cabeza y le ponia 3 dedos en frente de los ojos y le pregunta

Vulcano: cuantos dedos ves-a lo que dark lo mira con cara de what the fuck Vulcano al ver esta cara le dice-solo responde a lo que dark suspirando dice-.

Dark:3 dedos ya puedes soltarme la cabeza?-a lo que Vulcano solo lo suelta pero se fijo que dark tenia la ropa chamuscada y los ojos rojos como si se acababa de despertar y suspira a lo que dark dice-ven acompáñame tu debes saber donde haiga alguna tienda de ropa no voy a quedarme con esto toda la vida-dijo señalando su ropa toda rota y quemada como si hubiera estado dentro de un edificio en llamas a lo que rosso solo suspiro y dijo-.

Vulcano: esta bien hay una tienda cerca sígueme-a lo que el y dark se pusieron en marcha si decir nada asta que llegaron a un centro comercial y se aventuraron dentro mientras dark entro listo para cualquier coso rosso entro como si nada y dark al percatarce le dice-.

Dark:si sigues de descuidado seras la sena de uno de eso proyectos nemesis- a lo que rosso lo miro con cara de me hablas en serio y le dice-.

Vulcano: estas de broma esas cosas fueron el primer blanco de el cañón iónico en el intento de frenarlos murió medio ejercito estadounidense jajaja bola de ineptos tardaron 1 semana para poder atraparlos en ves de hacerlos dedazos mientras el equipo los frenaba pero decidieron atraparlos "disque para ver su funcionamiento" el laboratorio fue destruido y con el todo rastro de umbrella y la BSAA jajaja pobres diablos muertos cuando alfin se salen a la luz Todo lo que umbrella hizo y los BSAA no pudieron no pudieron celebrar ya que se convirtieron en la cena de esas cosas así que todos los gobiernos no tuvieron mas opción que disparar contra el laboratorio de umbrella y desaparecer todo rastro de la cura ante esto ordenaron disparar contra todas las naciones los altos mandos asectaron y ordenaron que toda mujer sana que se encontrara en el planeta fuera enviada a un planeta habitable que los gobiernos estudiaban en secreto para futuras colonización la nave ya estaba lista para ser revelada al mundo cuando empezó todo jajaja es gracioso no crees-a lo que dark ya con su nueva ropa puesta solo sonrio y asintió con la cabeza y dijo-.

Dark: asi que todo eso ocurrió mientras dormía nosotros los hombres asectamos nuestro error y sacamos a las mujeres de toda posibilidad de intervenir jajaja que gracioso así que lucia debe haberse ido también no crees?-a lo que rosso solo asintió con la cabeza-eso solo quiere decir que estamos solos y que esto no te recuerda un poco al juego de call of duty el modo zombies? Es igual tal vez solo nosotros 2 estemos vivos además de los animales que ya se deben estar adaptando a la ausencia e intervención del hombre no solo macho si no también hembra-a lo que rosso solo asintió nueva mente con la cabeza mientras mira por primera ves a dark desde que entraron al centro comercial quien ya se había puesto la nueva ropa y solo levanta una ceja ante la ropa que dark tenia puesta (como en la imagen www. /darknecroxz /228000000000014258/)(fotolog es la pagina)-así que estamos en este planeta asta que el día de nuestra muerte llegue?-a lo que rosso solo contesta-.

Vulcano: en realidad los científicos que sobrevivieron han creado unas cámaras criogénicas en la que piensan dormir a los jóvenes que todavía quedan vivos y estén dispuesto a hacer de conejillos de indias al probar esas cámaras iba de camino para que me duerman pero te encontré en la calle y mírame aqui contándote todo lo que paso en 8 mesen en tan solo 30 minutos que curiosa es la vida-a lo que dark le dice-.

Dark:men vamos para donde están esas cámaras tal vez asta encontremos a toguro de camino el maldito es el mas duro de roer del grupo-a lo que rosso solo asiente y ambos se ponen en camino asía (no tengo idea)donde rosso los guíe.

CONTINUERA xD

Que largo tratare de que el próximo sea mas corto asta otra xD

PD:si quieren apareser en el fic dejen un comentario con la descripción de su personage y como quieren que se llame esto no tiene limite de

Comenten porfa que ese es el combustible que asi funcionar el motor de la mente


	3. Capitulo 3: Sangre Fría Corazón de piedr

Una era llena de oscuridad capitulo 3: sangre fría corazón de piedra

Vulcano:dark recuérdame como diablos me convenciste para hacer esto.

Dark:te dije que no hay que temer este laboratorio es del señor bison si mal no recuerdo dejo a un experimento aquí para que se recargara por 10 años no creo que aguante un raun con migo si se pone agresivo le vaciamos la 380 contó lo tiro explosivos.

Vulcano: cierto todavía no puedo creer que soportares el virus ejecutor X es algo experimental es la combinación de el virus G, T, Euroboros, ejecutor inestable y progenitor. Jajaja que raro según los datos que robe de los XTMF es un virus retirado de todo tipo de posibilidades de funcionamiento jejeeje lamento al pobre diablo que se encontró contigo cuando el virus tomo el control de tu cuerpo si tenias esos cables de alta tensión conectados vía electrocución ya no es una occión para matarte DIOS que envidia me das tu y tu primo toguro son unos suertudos-se da cuenta que dark mueve la cabeza como si estuviera siguiendo el ritmo de una canción y se fija en los audífonos que dark usa y le grita al oído-ESCUCHAME CUANDO TE HABLO Grrrrrrrr NO PUEDES NEGAR QUERES FAMILIA DE TOGURO son igual de ignorantes-dark lo mira con cara de este que tiene y le dice mientras se quita los audífonos y suena un solo de guitarra a todo volumen-

Dark: no se por que estas tan irritado si te escuche bn claro como molestas aprende a controlarte que pareces una novia molesta en ves de un hombre… como sea párese que llegamos al piso de las armas vamos abastecernos de armamento por cuestiones de seguridad-dark camina por el armasen y se separa de rosso quien se queda anonadado por todo el armamento y toma una minigun vulcan y se va al cuarto de municiones con el arma y una mochila y el contenedor de las municiones de fuego mientras dark sigue avanzando asta toparse con un cuarto que dice en un panel-.

INTRODUCIR CONTRASEÑA…..

Dark-susurrando y entrando la contraseña-The War Is Over-luego de introducirla el panel se ilumino de verde y una vos computarizada dice.

CONTRASEÑA CORRECTA LINPIANDO CAMARA DE CRIOGENISACION COMPLETA ABRIENDO COMPUERTAS.

Vulcano-con su vulcan lista para la acción le pregunta a dark con cara de completo desconcierto-¿dark de donde sacaste la contraseña?-a lo que dark si mucho interes responde.

Dark:Esta no es la camara de el experimento que te es la camare en la que deje mis espadas-sale una espada de color azul claro como el dia Vulcano se quedo estatico ante esa espada-esta espada es la soul Excalibur si te soy sincero no me interesa en lo mas mínimo esa espada la que me interesa es esta-dice mientras al lado de la Excalibur aparéese una espada de color rojo sangre la cual dejo con la piel de gallina a Vulcano quien sentía que en empezaba a sentir una presión sobre el cuando la espada movió lo que paresia un ojo y lo miraba Vulcano empezó a sentir que perdía el conocimiento y callo al suelo miro dark quien tenia la espada en sus manos y una aura negra lo cubría de tal manera que parecía la muerte (como en la imagen fotolog /darknecroxz /228000000000014976/ )(ya saben que .com) y se acercaba a Vulcano quien sentía que se le iba la vida con cada pisada que dark daba a hacia el y dark dijo-los humanos no entienden que la muerte es lo que los impulsa a seguir adelante saber que si caen tiene un descuido o asen algo mal pueden perder a sus amigo su familia su propia vida-dijo esto ultimo con un tono tan diabólico que Vulcano pensó que se encontraba en el infierno y serró los ojos esperando lo peor.

Y de regreso a la realidad(acaso creían que iba a agregar eso al fic estan locos pero tal ves lo aga xDDDDD)

Dark-grita-VULCANO ABRE ESA MALDITA PUERTA YA TENGO LO QUE NECESITO-a lo que Vulcano despierta de su sueño y le dijo mientra abria la puerta

Vulcano: no tienes que hacer tanto jaleo saves? Solo me avia dormido un momento-a lo que dark solo suspiro y entro a la habitación tomo unas municione y salio con una M16 lista para usar y una espada roja como la que vio en su sueños en la espalda de dark la diferencia es que esta parecia tener el lugar donde estava el ojo serrado y le pregunta a dark-¿de donde sacaste eso?-señalando la espada a lo que dark responde sin interes.

Dark: la saque de una habitación que hay mas adelante parese que esta echa de un material mas resistente al hacero normal la probe y corto como si fuera mantequilla una de esas-señalando la vulcan que trae Vulcano-parese que es otro esperimento de bison.

Vulcano:¿no hay otra de esas?-a lo que dark niega con la cabeza-.

Dark: es la unica que hay y como soy el mas experimentado con esta clase de arma me la quedo junto a esta M16 modificad tiene un lanza misilitos y mira láser tambien tome esta Taurus Model 500 Revolver y 2 navajas y un machete-a lo que rosso lo mira y le pregunta-.

Vulcano:vas a un programa de supervivencia o a sacar a ese experimento de su sueño?

Dark: un tanto de las dos mas de la primera si ese esperimento se pone hostil no dudare en mandarlo al otro mundo jejeje.

Vulcano:y no crees que estas exagerando con todo ese armamento?

Dark:yo soy el exagerado cuando tu eres el que tiene la minigun?

Vulcano:ahh as lo que quieras solo vamos a ver si esta vivo o muerto ese experimento avancemos se me congelan las piernas.

Dark: que curiosa es la vida a ti se te congelan las piernas a mi se me congela la cola.

Vulcano-suspira-solo vamos no tengo ganas de hablar solo terminar esto e ir a dormir que tengo mucho sueño.

Dark: pues quédate qui no tengo problemas en ocuparme solo.

Vulcano: si como no y dejar que actives el sistema de autodestrucción al final como lo hiciste en el otro laboratorio?.

Dark: oye no fue mi culpa que ese chupa cerebros me viera como su votana y por cierto no que según el satélite este país estaba libre de zombies?

Vulcano:te dije que el satélite no detecta movimiento de algo que no este vivo y los chupa cerebros y los tirant están vivos! Así que no me culpes si no encontramos a un tirant u otro chupa cerebros jeje.

Dark:bueno ya llegamos ¿estas listo para la acción?-a lo que rosso asiente con una sonrisa en su rostro-bien vamos!.

Habré la puerta de una patada que la ase volar por los aires y como dark se esperaba se encontraban 2 robots de seguridad a lo que se arma un intercambio de disparos en los que los robots perdieron aunque 1 bala rozo el brazo de Vulcano quien no le dio importancia y siguió a dark quien ya se había dirigido hacia una gran puerta en la que había un panel de seguridad como el del sueño de Vulcano pero este no iso comentarios y solo dijo.

Vulcano:y ahora que asemos?-a lo que dark solo sonrrie y le responde-.

Dark:es ora de que te muestre otro habilidad que obtuve gracias al virus-llevo su mano derecha en dirección hacia el panel y coloco la mano sobre tal mientras Vulcano observaba con cara de este se cree dios o que a lo que se fijo en los ojos de dark los cuales habían cambiado a unos ojos rojos como la sangre y brillosos como el sol y llevo su atención a la mano de dark la cual estaba que echaba chispas de electricidad y al final salio una descarga completa la cual paresia ser de unos 110 voltios tras eso sonó la mismo voz computarizada esta ves diciendo-.

CONTRASEÑA CORRETA HABRIENDO PUERTAS DEL LABORATORIO 1684DVSA.

A lo que dark sonríe y se da la vuelta para ver la cara de wtf que tiene rosso y le pregunta.

Dark:¿sorprendido?-solo asintió y pregunto como un niño pequeño a quien le an enseñado un truco de magia por primera ves-.

Vulcano:¿Cómo lo hiciste?-a lo que dark solo sonrío de lado y le dijo entre risas-.

Dark:jajaja olvídalo vamos sigamos que ya estamos cerca-a lo que Vulcano todavía en shock le siguió el paso a dark quien se detuvo enfrente de una cámara criogénica y se pregunto así mismo-este es el experimento no le veo lo interesante dice mientras mira al chico que esta dentro de la cámara-.

Vulcano:que importa solo despiértalo dios que ase mas frio que el culo de un pingüino brrrr.

Dark:jajaja no aguantas nada bueno busca en los paneles si hay algo con que abrir esta camara.

Vulcano: y no puedes usar tus poderes para abrirlo como lo hiciste con la puerta?

Dark: no por el simple echo de que el panel se conecta directamente con el sistema de seguro de la puerta por eso logre abrirla no entre como un virus a los sistemas la próxima usa la cabeza antes de ser una pregunta tan ilógica como esa pero si encuentras lo que sea que abra esto puedo intentarlo.

Vulcano: vale voy a buscar en los paneles mientras….. as lo que se te venga en gana grrrrr-murmurando entre dientes-la puta que me remil parió.

Dark-agudizando el oído dice-se que estas hay déjate ver por la buenas o afronta las consecuencias!-Vulcano lo mira y agudiza el oído también y al instante toma su vulcan y se dispone a disparar cuando.

Hombre misterioso:jejejeje me sorprende que me ayas encontrado chico tienes buen oído-dice una voz mientras casi del techo aparéese la silueta de un hombre con capa y ojos blanco y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-no eres un humano norm…-no pudo decir mas ya que entre dark y Vulcano le dieron tiro de Visio-.

Dark/Vulcano:ahórrate el discurso de entrada pasemos al combate.

Hombre misterioso: JAJAJAJAAJA de acuerdo juguemos-se quita la capa dejando ver un traje de coronel de color rojo y placas que parecen de metar en hombros y piernas-juguemos jaja-tras decir eso se desaparece y reaparece enfrente de rosso quien de inmediato aprieta el gatillo de la vulcan pero no le da a nada ya que el Hombre misterioso se tele trasporta arriba de la cabeza de Vulcano quien levanta la vista solo para recibir una patada descomunal de parte del Hombre misterioso quedando fuera de combate-eso es todo lo que tienes para que te sirven esos músculos si no resistes nada jejeejje…..-no pudo decir mas ya que una lluvia de balas de dark lo obligaron a teletrasportarse a una distancia prudente de dark quien solo mueve su cabeza a los lados asiendo sonar varias vértebras y suelta la M16 y toma una pose de combate cuerpo a cuerpo a lo que el Hombre misterioso dice-jajajaajaja chico como te llamas?.

Dark:me llamo dark y tu fenómeno?.

Hombre misterioso:mi nombre es bison tiempo sin verte Doctrine Dark dudo mucho que te hallas olvidado de mi.

Dark: jajajaja como olvidarte si tuve a medio ejercito norteamericano metido entre los pantalones por tu culpa Grrrr aquí y ahora me voy a vengar PREPARATE!-tras decir esto se lanzaa contra bison-.

Dark lanza una patada la cual bison bloquea con su brazo empuja a dark quien ase un backflip y le da una patada yile(la que hace guile)la cual bison no esperaba e impacto contra su barbilla y lo derriba pero no logra tocar suelo ya que dark lo agarra por una pierna y lo lanza contra la cámara criogénica la cual se agrieta por el devastador impacto mientras dark y bison arremeten el uno contra el otro asiendo un choque de patadas y luego un intercambio de golpes en el cual dark llevo la peor parte en un mal paso de dark se resbala oportunidad que bison no dejo pasar y tomo a dark y lo arrojo contra la cámara la cual esta ves se agrieto por completo y se disparo la alarma que repetía.

PELIGRO PELIGRO PRECION DE CAMARA CRIOGENICA DEMACIADO INESTABLE RETIRANDO ACRILICO Y REACTIVANDO PROLLECTO 18156

SUPER SORDADO EN LINEA FAVOR AVANDONAR LABORATORIO POR CUESTIONES DE SEGURIDAD.

A lo cual ni dark ni bison le hicieron el mas mínimo caso y siguieron con la pelea en la cual dark estaba perdiendo asta que.

PROLLECTO SUPER SORDADO EN LINEA RETIRANDO TUVO DE ALIMENTACION Y SACANDO DE ESTADO COMA.

A lo que bison agarraba a dark por la cabeza y le dice.

Bison:vez chico necesitas mas que eso para vencerme suplica por tu vida y tal ves no te mate jajaja.

Dark:si no gano almenos me daré el gusto de romperte 2 costillas.

Dark le da una patada que iso eco en toda la habitación bison soltó a dark quien no le dio tregua a retomar el aliento al darle una patada en el abdomen y otra patada yiled la cual aprovecho al máximo ya que salto y le dio dos patadas a las mismas costillas y en pleno vuelo abrasa a bison y lo coloca de cabeza al suelo al impactar en suelo se fisura dark suelta a bison y se levanta de un brinco y dijo con una sonrisa.

Dark:de esa a que no te levantas cabron(le mienta la mai para los que no saben levanto el dedo del medio)ahora que decía la mierda de alarma del experimento-se da vuelta y ve al chico mirando lo como niño que ve algo interesante por primera ves en su vida-que no as visto nunca una pelea?-el chico señala con el dedo el cuerpo de bison el cual se levanta y dice-.

Bison:jejejejeejejJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA AJA hacia tiempo que no disfrutaba de un buen combate bien dark te felicito me gustaría seguir con nuestro combate pero tengo asuntos pendientes vendré a por tu cabeza asegúrate de tenerla cuando vuelva jajajajajajaaja-tras decir eso se tele trasporta.

Dark-murmura un mmg entre dientes-tu como te llamas?

Chico:me llamo sammy the ft y tu como te llamas?

Dark:me llamo dark espera deja que despierte a mi compañero-se aserca a la montaña de escombros y grita-VULCANO DESPIERTA VAGO NO TENGO TODO EL DIA VELLA DURMIENTE. Dios que voy a hacer con este en fin escúchame sammy actual mente como puedes ver no hay como decirlo leyes el mundo se a convertido en un autentico infierno hay cosas que te arian ver a un con tus poderes como una miserable hormiga frente a un tiranosaurio rex entiendes de lo que te hablo?-sammy asiente con la cabeza dark prosigue-por eso estoy asiendo un equipo nuevo yo y Vulcano no podemos hacer mucho solos y ten por seguro que tu solo no duras 5 minutos alla afuera asi que sin presiones, sin amenasas únete a nosotros y conseguiremos llegar a las capsulas de hibernación de seguro estas pensando pero por que me despiertas si yo ya estaba durmiendo es simple el suministro que tienes se ah agotado así que ibas a morir de hambre por esa razón te desperté pero si quieres irte por tu cuenta esta bien no te voy a obligar piénsalo mientras despierto a ese oso en hibernación-dark toma una barra de acero y se acerca a donde esta Vulcano-te lo advertí men ahora atente a las consecuencia te voy a electrocutar asta que se te conviertan en palomitas las bolas jajaja-entra la barra de metal asta tocar el brazo de Vulcano-men espero que te guste el bronseado-tras decir eso le da una descarga de 110 voltios-jajajaajaja-.

Vulcano:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHH COÑOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAA.

Dark:eso te pasa por dormirte en combate-rosso le grita cabreado asta las pelotas-.

Vulcano:QUE COÑO TIENES EN LA CABEZA NO TENIAS QUE DARME SEMEJANTE DESCARGA CREO QUE SE ME TOSTARON LOS COJONES MALDITOOO ME MATO-intenta aorcar a dark quien se le escapa y se coloca a sammy como escudo al quien Vulcano ignora y sigue intentando matar a dark quien le da una barredora y se sienta sobre su espaldo asiéndole una llave con las piernas a los brazos de tal manera que Vulcano no puede levantarse del suelo y dice-.

Dark: que caso el tullo de no ser por mi estarias muerto te salvo de morir vajo escombros y asi me lo agradeces nisiquieras te diste cuenta que sammy ya desperto-a lo que Vulcano pregunta-.

Vulcano:quien cojones es sammy?-dark señala con el dedo a sammy quien ve la pelean entre amigos que mas bien parese una entre niños-ah eres tu bueno dark porfa QUITATE DE ENCIMA!.

Dark:que me asegura que no intentaras matarme cuando te suelte?

Vulcano el simple echo que no tengo ganas de matarte por que no mato escoria

Dark:asi que soy escoria sabes lo que pasaría si esta escoria deside romperte el cuello o alguna cosilla?-vulcano traga saliva-vale te suelto-dark se levanta pero dejémonos de juegos por un rato sammy dime te unirás a nosotros SI o NO?.

Sammy: si me uno a ustedes solo una pregunta ¿por que solo son hombres? yo no quiero que piensen que soy rarito por anda en un grupo solo de hombre

Dark:sammy las mujeres fueron por decirlo asi sacadas a la fuerza del planeta hay mujeres pero debes tener cuidado con ellas créeme cuando te digo que muchas te la cortan sin pensarlo pero te explico todo en otro momento vamos busquemos el resto de tu traje de combate.

COMTINUARA xDDDDDDDDD

Diablos que largo pero bueno no importa el nuevo personaje ósea sammy en mi compa sami al igual que Vulcano que es otro compa que se llama adoni pero bueno eso es todo por hoy espero que les allá gustado si quieren aparecer en mi fic dejen un comentario con la habilidad de su personaje y 1 imagen de cómo quieren que se vea física mente.


	4. capitulo 4: rusoft el devastador

Una era llena de oscuridad capitulo 4: rusoft el devastador

Dark:-temblando-que diablos fue eso.

Vulcano: sonó como si algo muy pesado hubiera caído desde un edificio ¿vamos a ver que es?.

Sammy: pero yo que arma uso todavía no me decido.

Dark: toma algo liviano así podrás moverte con libertad no como rosso que a suerte puede caminar con esa arma.

Vulcano:-sarcástico-yo casi no me puedo mover pero al menos no parezco un medieval con esa espada.

Dark: men yo parezco un medieval pero tu un gay con ese traje ¿si o no sammy?.

Sammy: no me metas en sus peleas jajajaja.

Vulcano: ya cállense que algo se acerca.

Dark: tiene razon sammy toma el M72 LAW, 4 cargas del explosivo plastico C4 y toma mi M16 es lo que mas te va a servir.

Sammy: pero ¿tu que vas a usar?

Dark:-se aproxima a una habitación entra y sale con una M60 MK43 COMANDO ASG(si no conocen alguna arma busquen en imágenes Google)-esto es lo que usare.

Vulcano: solo te falta la cinta en la cabeza y estar sin camisa y tenemos a un Rambo rubio.

Sammy: jajajajaja-agudiza el oído-oigo disparos.

Dark: si yo también los escucho será mejor que tome mucha munición por las dudas-todos van a la habitación de las municiones y salen listo para todo-vamos con cautela recuerden que todavía hay criaturas como los hunters que pueden estar rondando por aquí.

Vulcano: o algo peor que un hunter.

Dark: no te preocupes ¿Qué puede ser peor que eso?

Sammy: nose ¿un tirant?

Dark: jajajaja sammy hay algo que debes saber los tirant son solo apariencia créeme se por que te lo digo yo ya me e enfrentado cara a cara con un tirant en Rancoon city es cierto no bajes la guardia en ese entonces el tirant estaba debilitado por una pelea anterior con unos supervivientes pero aun así el tirant no es gran cosa sin su brazo navaja solo hay que cortarlo y lo demás es coser y cantar…..- acerca alguien por la entrada dark/sammy/rosso se esconden y apagan las luces-escuchen bien miren rápido y con firmeza si tiene mutación habrán fuego si no es un peligro no hagan nada ¿entendido?-la puerta es abierta de una patada y por ella entran unos hombres con trajes antivirales de guerra(nota:como los que usan en resident evil operación Rancoon city)dark en susurro para sus compañeros antes de que habrán fuego-no disparen son miembros de umbrella no salgan amenos que me apunten todos los presentes ¿entendieron?-rosso/sammy asienten con la cabeza-en cuanto todos me apunten mátenlos en cuanto diga thi is war.-tras decir esto sale con su M60 y dice-tiempo sin verlo Mr. Death-dice esto con un tono de respeto-y a ti tambien cucaracha vector-dice esto con desprecio-¿que asen aquí?-dice mientras les apunta con la M60-.

Vector: tiempo sin verte Doctrine Dark ¿o debería llamarte demon of nightmare?.

Dark: llámeme como quiera ahora se puede saber ¿que hace el mejor mercenario de umbrella aquí?-refiriéndose a Hulk-.

Hulk: Estamos asiendo lo mismo que tu supervivir pero párese que esto no Serra el paraíso aquí también hay mutados muchos de ello….-dark lo interrumpe-.

Dark: si ve al punto esos no son problemas para ti ¿o si lo son? No me jodas Hulk se que eres el único que supervivió a Rancoon city sin muchos percances no como otros que tuvimos que lamerle el culo a la muerte para poder salir de hay con todas nuestras extremidades.

Hulk: NO ES MI CULPA QUE TE ALLAN DEJADO SOLO EN RANCOON CITY.

Dark: NO ES TU CULPA CUANDO FUISTE TU QUIEN ME DEJO HAY TIRADO A MERSED DE ESE TIRANT MALDITO CABRON.

Sammy:-en susurro-olle rosso ¿de que se conocen?.

Vulcano: el que esta gritando junto a dark fue su capitán lo entreno por eso dark es el mejor en su trabajo por que aprendió del mejor mercenario que este planeta puede ofrecer.

Sammy: ah ¿pero por que se están gritando? no puedo entender nada.

Vulcano: Sammy como te dije el fue tanto maestro como capitan de dark y de el hombre que esta atrás de el-sammy echa una mirada y ve a quien se refiere rosso-el fue el compañero de dark ambos fueron los mas sobresalientes pero siempre sean tenido odio mutuo y tiene una enormes ganas de saber quien es el mejor pero Hulk nunca se los permitió y para evitar que se mataran entre ellos ambos fueron enviados a Rancoon city en equipos diferentes pero las cosas no salieron como se esperaba Hulk dejo el equipo de vector para conseguir el virus G de un tal virkis o algo asi pero dark demostro cierto interés en este virus y tomo una muestra sin que nadie lo supiera en una ocasión Hulk y dark estaban en un combate con un tirant este no era el mismo tirant que Hulk había trasportado este había sido enviado para acabar con dark pero no se sabe por que así que Hulk dejo a dark solo contra ese tirant que estaba completamente sano a pesar de que paresia haber estado en otro combate era solo un engaño para que dark se confiara y el tirant tuviera mas oportunidades de matarlo pero al final dark gano el combate tras eso dark fue contra umbrella siempre que le pregunto como hizo para escapar me dice que no quiere recordarlo….-mientras rosso le explicaba a sammy lo que había pasado en Rancoon city dark seguía discutiendo con Hulk-.

Hulk: DARK NO JODAS ESAS FUERON LAS ORDENES QUE ME DIERON NO ES MI CULPA QUE UMBRELLA QUISIERA MATARTE ADEMAS ¿SEPUEDE SABER POR QUE TE QUERIAN MATAR?.

Dark: NO TENGO IDEA PENSAVA QUE POR EL SIMPLE ECHO DE QUE YO SOY MEJOR QUE USTEDES Y QUE TOME UNA MUESTRA DEL VIRUS G CUANDO ESTABAS TAN OCUPADO INTENTANDO ABANDONARME SIN QUE ME DIERA CUENTA-hulk se sorprendion ante esto-O QUE PENSABAS QUE SOY TAN ESTUPIDO QUE NO ME IVA A DAR CUENTA DE QUE INTENTAVAS DEJARME HAY TIRADO MALDITO Y SABES LO QUE VOY HACER EN ESTE MOMENTO-baja su M60 y dice en la cara de Hulk-voy a patear su trasero-tras decir esto todos los acompañantes de Hulk apuntaron contra dark y hulk dijo-.

Hulk: eres demasiado arrogante al amenazarme tu solo.

Dark: una ultima cosa antes de que te haga queso suizo puedes meterte la misión por el oyó del…-no pudo terminar por que Hulk le había clavado un cuchillo en el abdomen-THI IS WAR-tras gritar esto tanto sammy como rosso abrieron fuego contra Hulk y sus hombres acabando con todos ellos menos Hulk en un parpadeo-ahora faltas tu-se saca el cuchillo del abdomen y se lo entierra en el corazón a Hulk-una ultima cosa culo.

Vulcano:-revisando los cuerpos- encontré unos aerosoles medicinales y provisiones ¿y tu sammy?.

Sammy: encontré unas hierbas medicinales, y unas curas espera este tiene algo es un portafolio.

Dark:-mientras sus heridas se curan lenta pero rápidamente(¿Cómo es eso?simple se esta curando rapido en el sentido de que es en unos minutos y lento en los que esta tardando xD)-tráeme ese portafolios ten cuidado de no dejarlo caer-sammy le pasa el portafolios a dark quien abre el portafolios y ve 1 geringa y unos papeles le pasa los papeles a rosso quien lo comienza a leer y luego de un rato mira a dark y le dice-.

Vulcano: tenemos problemas grandes problema…..-no pudo terminar por que fue atravesado por unas enormes garras ante la mirada atónita de sammy y dark quienes solo pudieron gritar el nombre de su compañero cuando fue lanzado Asia fuera del edificio rompiendo cuanta pared se cruzara en su camino(nota: ellos ya se encuentran en el primer piso olvide mencionarlo xD) y termino encrestándose en un camión a lo que dark mira a quien acababa de cometer semejante brutalidad y sus ojos casi se salen de su cara al ver su modelo del tirant el tirant negro al que iba a nombrar rusoft modelo hostil a lo que dark grita-.

Dark:HIJOS DE PUTA ME COPIARON EL TIRANT EN CUANTO SALGA DE AQUÍ MATARE AL PRIMER MIEMBRO DE UMBRELLA QUE ME ENCUENTRE-tras decir esto se quita la camisa y le dice a sammy-ve y mira si Vulcano esta vivo si lo esta inyéctale ese virus que esta en el portafolios es otra de mis investigaciones no te preocupes solo aumentara los sentidos de rosso y lo ara un poco mas rápido lo se por que yo lo hice en cuanto lo agas ven aquí que tendremos que matar a este bruto-sammy asiente y sale corriendo en dirección a rosso el cual por pura suerte se encontraba con vida le inyecto el virus y volvio con dark quien estaba peliando cuerpo a cuerpo con el tirant y aunque era una completa locura dark estaba dando batalla a pesar de que tenia varias cortadas en el abdomen y en la espalda sammy al igual que dark se quita la camisa y se lanza al combate-.

Dark le estaba dando unas patadas al tirant el cual se inmutaba ante los golpes pero sammy lo agarro por la espalda oportunidad que dark aprobecho y le dio una patada yiled la cual en tirant sintió sammy aprovechando el impulso del tirant lo levanto del suelo y lo lanzo por los aires cosa que dark aprovecho y en pleno vuelo agarro al tirant de un brincon cuando tenia la cabeza en dirección al suelo y aprobecho para enterrarlo luego de eso rodo asia estar al lado de sammy se levanto al igual que el tirant y en esta ocasión sammy fue quien se lanzo contra el tirant al lansarle una patada voladora la cual el tirant evadió agachándose y correspondió al darle una patada en toda la cara a sammy el cual callo de nuca contra en suelo el tirant el preparaba para rebanar a sammy pero dark en un rapido movimiento aprobecho que el tirant se abia entretenido con sammy para agarrarlo por la espalda y aplicarle un suplex aleman sammy aprovecho para levantarse y subir a un auto en cuanto dark solto al tiran y estuvo en horizontal le lanzo asiendo una vuelta de 360 grados terminando clavandole las rodillas en el estomago al tirant el cual por el dolor lanzo un sarpaso el cual corto un poco el brazo derecho de sammy el cual salio del rango de alcanse del tirant de un salto terminando al lado de dark y le dijo-.

Sammy:-respirando agitada mente-te prohíbo que vuelvas a trabajar en algo asi jeje.

Dark: si tal ves lo deje pero solo tenemos que seguir asi este tirant tiene un punto debil muy simple aunque no lo creas solo tenemos que seguir asiendole daño con golpes físicos asi se ira agotando poco a poco pero si tubieramos un lanza llamas seria un poco mas facil.

sammy: ¿Por qué un lanza llamas?.

Dark: simple este tirant lo cree a base del que me enfrente pero a este le agregue un pequeño punto débil por cuestiones de seguridad si sobre calentamos su núcleo en otras palabras el área de su corazón este no soportara tal sobrecarga de calor y aminorara sus funciones para estabilizarse así podría electrocutarlo para que su piel se vuelva mas suave y así podríamos hacerle mas daño y incluso matarlo ¿ahora entiende?-sammy asiente y dice-.

Sammy: en ese caso déjamelo a mi es ora de que las cosas se pongan calientes-tras decir esto sus puños y piernas se envolvieron el fuego y se lanzo al ataque a lo que dark sonrío choco sus puños y esto fueron radiados de electricidad al igual que sus piernas y también se lanzo contra el tirant-.

El cual estaba empezando a volverse lento y sus movimiento se empezaron a volver torpes asta tal punto que tanto sammy como dark le daban golpes que asta el mismo Chuck norris estaría orgulloso cuando dark le había dado una patada en el abdomen y sammy le rompía la cara con una patada de las mismas dimensiones que las de dark quien le repitió la patada al tirant el cual se agacho a cubrirse el aria cosa que dark aprovecho para entrar la cabeza del tirant entre sus piernas y agarrarlo por la cintura para luego levantarlo poniendo sus piernas en sus hombros y la cabeza por encima del cuerpo dark asiendo un perfecto enganche para un bombazo pero en vez de aplicarlo al instarte levanto un poco mas al tirant con sus brazos agarrandolo

de su cintura y levantándolo por encima de su cabeza tras eso con toda la mala fe del mundo le aplico el ascensor de la muerte(los que an visto la wwe y saben quien es el undertaker saben a que técnica me refiero) sammy aprovecho para prácticamente cocinar al tirant luego de eso dark le dio una descarga superior a los 1000 voltios tras eso quedo agotado y a uso de toda su voluntad no callo desmayado en el acto sammy al percatarse del estado de dark se acerco juntando sus manos hizo una pequeña esfera la cual creció asta ser del tamaño de su cabeza al alcanzar este tamaño se la lanzo a dar quien no hizo nada tras recibir la esfera la cual se introdujo en su cuerpo se sintió con mas energías las suficientes como para seguir en el combate le agradeció a sammy y esta ves dark tomo su espada y sammy su katana cada uno se preparo para enfrentar al tirant en cuanto se levantara el cual no los hizo esperar al levantarse esta ves de un color que se asemejaba al rosa(como no va a estar así después de lo que le hicieron xD) en cuanto se levanto dark y sammy corrieron uno a la derecha y el otro a la izquierda el tirant estaba indeciso de a cual perseguir asi que se quedo en su mismo lugar en cuanto dark y sammy se alejaron 15 metros del tirant cada uno se lanzo contra el tirant atacandolo tanto por enfrente como por la espalda lo primero que le cortaron fueron los brazos el navaja lo Corto sammy el normas dark tras eso ambos siguieron corriendo al alejarse 15 metros de nuevo volvieron al ataque esta vez cortando en X al tirant el cual solo gritaba tanto de dolor como de rabia para terminar con el de una vez por todas dark electrocuto todas las partes del tirant después de que habían adquirido un color rosa chamuscado sammy lo volvió cenizas al terminar unos aplausos se escucharon y una voz femenina dijo.

Mujer misteriosa: valla valla que sorpresa no pensaba que pudieran con esa cosa ya los empezaba a dar por muertos mas con esas heridas ¿no les duele?.

Tanto dark como sammy la miraron sammy con unos ojos blancos asta las pupilas y dark con unos ojos rojo sangre brillosos como el sol con las pupilas negras como la noche los cuales asustaron a la chica ya que cada uno tenia cara de pocos amigos tras eso la chica dijo.

Mujer misteriosa: cálmense no les voy a hacer nada enserio-dark y sammy siguen con cara de pocos amigos la cual empezaba a poner un poco nerviosa a la chica la cual dijo-ah solo pasaba por aquí no tengo nada que ver con esa cosa de echo estuvo apunto de matarme si buscan a los que trajeron eso entraron en ese edificio-señalando el edificio en el que se encontraban antes pero ni sammy ni dark dejaron de mirarla y fue cuando la chica se dio cuenta que tenia su arma apuntando Asia dark y sammy los cuales solo siguieron mirándola asta que ella bajo el arma sammy fue a ver como se encontraba rosso quien seguía desmallado pero sus heridas ya habían sanado y no Abia rastro de mutación así que volvió junto con dark pero se escondió cuando vio que dark y la chica seguían cara a cara asta que la chica dijo- creí a verte matado-a lo que dark respondió-.

Dark: eso creíste luna pero nunca podrás hacerlo no tienes lo que hay que tener para matarme a pesar de tus habilidades intentaste matarme por electrocución en ves de ensuciarte las manos sigues siendo muy blanda.

Luna: no soy blanda la diferencia entre tu y yo es que yo no soy un ser que solo ama luchar.

Dark: y con esa forma de pensar te uniste al ejercito ¿con que propósito?¿no me digas que sigues resentida por que mate al asesino de tu familia?.

Luna: me robaste la única oportunidad de matarlo.

Dark: recuerda que deje que tu lo torturaras asta saciarte pero solo 2 golpes y ya pensabas que era suficiente-camina asta ponerse frente a ella-a veces me pregunto ¿como lograste sobrevivir tantas cosas siendo tan débil?.

Luna: eso es algo que no te importa-da un paso Asia atrás y mira las heridas de dark y dice-almenos morirás por desangrand….-no pudo terminar por que las heridas de dark se empezaron a sanar como antes la chica mira atonita a dark y le apunta en la cabeza mientras dark sonríe de manera diabólica y la chica le pregunta-¿Qué diablos eres?-.

Dark:-acaricia su mejilla con una mano y responde en su oído-soy el milagro de la evolución humana al igual que tu pero yo voy mas allá-tras decir esto se aleja de ella y le pregunta-pero dejémonos de juegos tiernos pensaba que estabas con tus amigas ¿Por qué no estas con ellas?.

Luna: ah mis compañeras est….. ¿pero que estoy asiendo contándote esto? Además para que quieres saber donde están?

Dark:-extrañado pregunta-¿tienes fiebre?.

Luna: no ¿por?.

Dark: el simple echo de que no te e preguntado donde están solo te pregunte por que no estas con ellas.

Luna:-sonrojada de la vergüenza-eso ati no te importa.

Dark: jajaja párese que los papeles an cambiado.

Luna: ¿a que te refieres?.

Dark antes eras tu la que me sacaba de quicio a menudo.

Luna: jejeje si tienes algo de razon exacto por el echo de que tu no me sacas de quis….-no pudo terminar ya que empezó a llover-pff odio la lluvia.

Dark: lose. Bueno será mejor que regreses con tus compañeras-se da la vuelta dispuesto a irse cuando luna lo detiene y le pregunta-.

Luna: dark-este se da la vuelta y mira a luna quien prosigue- únete a nuestro grupo juntos podremos llegar mas fácil.

Dark: JAJAJAJAJAJA si mal no recuerdo cuando Vulcano y yo intentamos unirnos a ustedes todas dijeron que no necesitaban a hombres en su equipo y ahora quieren que nos unamos a ustedes que pasa ¿ tan desesperadas están por llegar a esas capsulas?

Luna: no es eso es solo que….. mejor olvídalo.

Dark: si no me dices no puedo tomar una decisión.

Luna: ese tirant…

Dark: si que con el?

Luna: hay mas de ellos pero ninguna es lo bastante fuerte para plantarle cara nuestra líder fue gravemente herida por ese tirant que ustedes pudieron matar por eso queremos que se nos una así no tendríamos tantos problemas ambos seriamos beneficiados-sammy iba a salir a apoyar a la chica pero dark se adelanto.

Dark: y que pasara cuando lleguemos? Si mal no recuerdo me apuñalearon por la espalda cuando estaba matando a un hunter.

Luna: per….

Dark: lo hablare primero con mis compañeros vuelve mañana.

Luna: esta bien.

Continuara xD

La imagen con todos los mencionados en este fic.

Fotolog darknecroxz/228000000000015368/

Eso es todo por hoy asta la próxima.


	5. Capitulo 5: lagrimas de odio

Capitulo 5: lagrimas de odio

Dark: sammy eres muy malo a la ora de esconderte para espiar conversaciones-sammy se sonroja-deja esa maña grrr de no a ver sido por ti me la llevo a un hotel.

Sammy: la acabas de conocer y ya te la quieres coger?.

Dark: sammy ella era mi prima-sammy se desmaya dark levantas las cejas ante esto va a una tienda y sale con una botella de agua y se la derrama en la cara a sammy quien se despierta pataleando y diciendo-.

Sammy: NO QUIERO MORIR AOGADO!.

Dark-entre sierra los ojos levanta a sammy por el pelo asta estar a la altura de su cabeza y comienza a abofetearlo a lo que sammy con la mejillas rojas por los golpes grita-.

Sammy: YA MAMA TE DIJE QUE FUE MIGUEL EL QUE ROMPIO EL JARON PORFA YA NO ME PEGUES-dark esta ves cabreado-.

Dark: NO SOY TU MADRE DESPIERTA DE UNA MALDITA VES-lo lanza por los

aires sammy tras unos segundos cae como una piedra y despierta mira a dark quien se esta muriendo de la riza y le lanza una piedra la cual dark esquiva por muy poco y sale como alma que lleva el diablo en dirección a donde se encuentra Vulcano mientras sammy le grita-.

Sammy: VUELVE AQUÍ TE CORTARE LAS PELOTAS POR AVERME AVOFETIADO.

Dark: tendrás que alcanzarme tortuga de mar jajajaja.

Sammy: ya veras cuando te alcance.

Dark: lero, lero sos mas lento que mi abuelo.

Sammy acelera y cuando tenia a dark casi listo para agarrarlo este se detiene y brinca asía un semáforo le saca la lengua a sammy a quien le aparéese una vena en la cabeza de la rabia y se fue caminando así donde se encontraba Vulcano quien seguia desmallado así que a sammy se le ocurrió una idea para despertarlo y llamo a dark quien miraba para los lados en busca de alguna amenaza.

Sammy: dark tengo una idea para despertarlo-señalando a Vulcano-.

Dark-levanta una ceja y pregunta-.¿Cual?

Sammy-sonreí maliciosa mente y responde-electrocútalo!.

Dark-sonreí con la misma malicia que sammy baja del semáforo toma una barra de acero se la coloca en las partes nobles a vulcano quien dormía como un oso soltando uno que otro ronquido-sammy ¿listo para correr?-sammy asiente y dark le da una descarga devastadora a Vulcano quien grito de dolor ante la miradas divertidas de dark y sammy quienes solo reían a carcajadas-.

Vulcano: HIJOS DE LA REVERENDA PUTAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHH ME LAS PAGARAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHH.

Dark: arriba vago si no te levantas te voy a cocinar-aumenta la descargas ante las carcajadas de sammy quien se encontraba rodando en posición fetal en el suelo mientras reía y se agarraba en estomago por el dolor que le estaba causando reír a mas no poder-.

Sammy: JAJAJAJAJA DIOS MI… MI RIÑON ME DUELE JAJAJAJAJAJA.

Dark: JAJAJAJAJA-deja de electrocutar a Vulcano por la risa y ase lo mismo que sammy mientras Vulcano repone aire se levanta y agarra a dark por las piernas lo derriba y le ase una figura 4(llave de lucha libre profesional se toman las piernas del contrincante…. Mejor busquen en imágenes Google figura 4 wwe es la primera que les aparéese)-YAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH MIERDAAAAAAAA VULCANOOOO JAJAJAJAJAJAJA AHHHHHHHHHHHHH ME DUELE PERO JAJAJA SIGUE SIENDO GRACIOSO JAJAJ… AHAHAHAHAHHHHHHHHHHH-.

Vulcano: sammy te toca!-sammy intenta escapar pero por culpa de la risa se cae a lo que Vulcano tomas sus pierna y esta ves le ase un francotirador(con esta también busquen en imágenes Google es la prime busquen como francotirador wwe)-.

Sammy-no sabia si reía o gritaba ya que Asia ambas cosas mientras dark seguía riendo mientras se intentaba bajar el dolor sobando sus piernas con sus manos a lo que Vulcano dice completamente airado y con un aura asesina ante la mirada entre felis(por lo que le isieron y asustados por los que les iso)-.

Vulcano: LA PROXIMA LOS MATO POR CABRONES Grrrrr hijos de puta-sammy y dar se mirar y responden al unísono-.

Dark/Sammy: nuestras madres nos importan mierda jajajaj.

Vulcano: entonces que se l…-se detuvo cuando recordó lo que le había pasado y pregunto-¿por cierto que me paso? sentí que algo me había atravesado el pecho pero solo tengo un agujero en el traje.

Dark: te atravesó un tirant con su garr…-no pudo terminar ya que rosso lo levanto del suelo con gran facilidad y le grito a la cara mientras lo agitaba-.

Vulcano: TE DIJE QUE DEJES DE BROMEAR-a lo que sammy interrumpió-.

Sammy: dark no te esta engañando un tirant por poco te mata acaso crees que este desastre y esas cortadas-señalando varias paredes y cosas cortadas por el tirant-eso no lo hubieras podido hacer ni con nuestras 2 espadas ya que hay 4 cortes en perfecto orden.

Sammy: bueno entonces me puedes decir ¿Por qué sigo vivo?.

Dark: simple te… bueno le dije a sammy que te inyectara mi virus RED CHECE!.

Vulcano:no que ese no había funcionado en los de mas…-se abalanza nueva mente contra dark esta ves a una velocidad que igualaría a la de wesker-MALDITO DESGRACIADO ME QUERIAS USAR DE CONEGILLO DE INDIA.

Dark: o era eso o te dejaba morir por desangrado que iba a ser mas doloroso que por desintegración ¿no crees?.

Vulcano: bueno si aunque ¿Qué diablos me iso ese virus?

Dark: ¿no te fijaste?-rosso niega con la cabeza y dark suspira y dice-si que eres despistado cuando me agarraste ¿Qué tan rápido crees que te moviste?-rosso niega con la cabeza y dark prosigue-eres lento cuando se habla de ti mismo-suspira-te volviste mas rápido mira donde esta sammy-señalando así donde se encontraba sammy con cara de what the fuck-y no el no a salido corriendo en esa dirección yo si lo ise fíjate en el camión en el que te habías estampado-rosso mira a su izquierda pero el camión no esta hay mira al lado de sammy quien sigue con la boca en el suelo y los ojos fuera de sus cuencas al lado de donde se encuentra el camión- si! El virus lo diseñe para aumentar la velocidad y los sentidos y un poco la fuerza por eso los otros experimentos abian fallado por el simple echo de que todos estaban fuera de forma y consientes ya que tu estas en forma y estabas inconciente el virus pudo modificar tu ADN sin muchos percances ya que tu sistema y monológico se encontraba ocupado matando a las vas bacterias que intentaban entrar en tu cuerpo-dark ríe mientras Vulcano esta mirándolo con cara de completo desconcierto-ah bueno por que no me sueltas y pruebas a ver si te estoy engañando ve hacia donde sammy-rosso asintió y a una velocidad que asemeja un poco a la de wesquer se encontraba al lado de sammy quien movió la cabeza como un robot para mirarlo a lo que rosso serio y tras eso se volvió hacia dark y le dijo-.

Vulcano: AL FIN CREAS ALGO QUE FUNCIONE SIN TENER QUE TERMINAR CON ALGUN MIEMBRO ESTRA.

Dark-quien ya se encontraba a unos 5 metros de rosso le dijo-solo recuerda que tus músculos todavía no se acostumbran a es movimiento y puede que aunque recorras una gran distancia te cansaras rápido yo diría que en tu estado actual solo puedes paliar a esa velocidad por 5 minutos ni mas ni menos pero cuando tu cuerpo se acostumbre podrás estar así por 1 ora sin parar pero eso no te lo recomiendo guarda tu mejor carta para cuando sea absolutamente necesaria entendiste-rosso asiente mientras sammy pregunta saliendo de su trance-.

Sammy: por cierto dark-este lo mira y sammy prosigue-de donde crees que hayan sacado los datos de tu investigación? Digo el tirant y ese virus si los hiciste tu debiste guardar tu progreso.

Dark: el tirant debieron robarlo de mi laboratorio en España el virus se lo vendí a umbrella a un muy buen precio.

Sammy: de cuantos ceros estamos ablando?

Dark: 10 ceros!.

Sammy: jajaja que buena broma pero enserio cuanto te dieron por el virus?-dark le muestra los 10 dedos de sus manos(para los retrasados mentales 5 en cada mano que en total son 10)a sammy se le salieron los ojo y le grito a dark-QUE ISESTE CON TODO ESE DINERO?

Dark: ehhhhh te digo la verdad o seguimos siendo amigos?.

Sammy: dime la verdad.

Dark: bueno…-dark comienza a jugar con sus dedos-los gaste en la construcción de mi mansión en mi isla en Japón jeje-rosso se atraganta y a sammy casi le da un infarto-bueno también tengo un laboratorio allí y unas capsulas como las que están asiendo los científicos que rosso dice pero como les dije eso esta al otro lado del planeta asi que no podemos simple mente irnos en un barco o en avión sin un piloto jeje además de que tengo uno que otro experimento pero estén bajo los 100 grados bajo 0 en otras palabras sobre el punto de congelación jeje-sammy y rosso miran a dark y dicen al unísono con tonos sombríos-.

Vulcano/sammy: que clase de experimentos.

Dark: el tigre garras del diablos, el tirant X, el tirant Z, y un virus al cual mi mayor domo llamo ONI jeje.

Vulcano: te voy a matar desgraciado te aviamos prohibido experimentar en ese virus si tu primo se entera te matara.

Dark: toguro no me puede hacer nada el es solo músculo nada de cerebro pero como sea tenemos algo de que hablar Vulcano mientras te recuperabas sammy y yo tuvimos que matar al tirant pero no nos dimos cuenta de que luna nos estaba odservand….-no pudo decir mas ya que rosso lo interrumpió.

Vulcano: ¿luna tu prima la que conocí cuando éramos niños?, ¿la que te violo cuando tus padres y los de ya avían ido a un risor?-dark se sonroja y asiente-bueeno si te iso eso mientras dormias no quiero saber que te iso en la noche-dark se sonroja mas-.

Sammy: da…dark tu… tu prima te violo?-dark asiente mas rojo que un tomate-pero como se dieron cuenta? Que fue ella y no alreves?.

Vulcano: sencillo cuando entramos a la habitación dark estaba atado a la cama con una venda en los ojos y una bola de esas que usan en los videos hentai ademas de que estaba desnudo y ella sobr…-no pudo decir mas ya que dark le coloco la cola en la garganta y le dijo con un aura asesina-.

Dark: una palabra mas y no veras la luz del sol de nuevo-rosso traga seco y asiente-bueno dejemos el tema y concentrémonos en lo importante-vuelve a enredar su cola en su sintura-luna me dijo que hay mas tirant negros por aquí por eso vino a pedirnos que nos unamos a ellas yo le dije que lo platicaria con ustedes a si que elijan vosotros ami no me importa mucho-se recuesta en un coche y cierra los ojos mientras rosso y sammy piensan-.

Vulcano: ¿acaso no tienen vergüenza? Intentamos unirnos a ellas y nos rechazan de una manera que si alguien hubiera estado hay le hubiera dado pena y ahora quieren que nos unamos a ellas, ¿sammy tu que opinas?.

Sammy: nose no las conozco a si que no puedo simple mente decir SI o NO con gran livertad ya voto…

Vulcano: digámoslo al unísono así el otro no apoyara al contrario ¿te párese?-sammy asiente y al unísono dicen-.

Vulcano/sammy: voto encontra-ambos se miran y se dan un apretón de manos con una sonrisa y vulcano dice-.

Vulcano: las grandes mentes piensan igual.

Sammy: ya lo creo-dark perdido en sus pensamientos a lo que rosso se da cuenta y le dice a sammy en susurro para que dark no se de cuenta-.

Vulcano: sammy mira a dark es una piedra mental quien sabe que planes esta asiendo esa diabólica mente.

Dark-pensando-si rosso descubre que luna me violo por que se bebió el éxtasis que deje en la nevera por accidente me mata jeje-mira a sammy y a rosso y les dice-ya decidieron?-ambos asiente y sammy dice-.

Sammy: no nos uniremos a ellas vamos por nuestra cuenta.

Dark: bien durmamos por ahora mañana vendrán a por nuestra respuesta-se dirige al edificio en el que sammy estaba durmiendo-.

Al dia siguiente.

Mujer: DESPIERTEN VAGOS-a lo que dark responde-.

Dark: dentro de 3 días mama tengo sueño-coje a la mujer por la mano y la acuesta a su lado y la abraso a lo que la chica que dark había acostado grita-.

Mujer: GRRRRRR NO SOY TU MADRE Y ARRIBAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-toma a dark por el cuello lo levanta y lo arroja contra unas cajas pero dark seguía igual de dormido a lo que la chica que estaba con sammy iso lo mismo y la que estaba con Vulcano la imito pero los 3 seguían igual de dormidos a lo que una con pinta de ser la líder-.

Lider: toma a dark por el cuello y le golpea el estomago pero dark seguía dormido a lo que cansada tomo una cubeta de agua y se la avienta a dark quien grita al sentir el agua fría-.

Dark: NOS UNDIMOS CAPITAN TODOS ABANDONEN LA NAVEE-tras gritar eso por puro instinto sube al 4 piso del edificio y brinca sin pensarlo cae como un mango maduro y se acomoda dentro del camión en el cual callo ante las miradas de gilipollamiento que les quedaron en las caras a las chicas-.

Chica1: quieren unirnos a eso?

Chica2: están locos solo mira lo que iso ese sicópata.

Chicas 3,4,5,6,7,8,9 y 10-asienten con la cabeza

Chica 11-le pregunta a luna-¿Por qué iso eso?

Luna: jeje esta teniendo un sueño pesado jeje-la chica se coloca tras la espalda de luna cuando Vulcano despierta y dice alarmado-.

Vulcano:QU… QUE ASEN QUI NO CONOSEN LA PRIBASIDAD NI QUE NO SE DEBE MOLESTAR AL PROJIMO MENOS CUANDO ESTA DURMINDO?-su selmon desperto a sammy a quien se le iluminaron los ojo cuando vio a todas la chicas lindas que estaban frente a el y dijo-.

Sammy:ROSSO-el mencionado lo mira-estoy en el cielo?-a rosso le rebala una gota de sudor por la nuca mientras reia nerviosamente y le responde-.

Vulcano: yo diria que en el infierno…¿por cierto donde esta dark?-sammy niega con la cabeza a lo que luna abraza a Vulcano y le dice-.

Luna: rosso tiempo sin verte-vulcano mira estrañado a la chica y le pregunta-.

Vulcano: ehhh ¿nos conocemos?.

Luna: soy luna ¿acaso no me reconoc…-no pudo termina ya que rosso se desmallo y a sammy se le salieron los ojos y le dice a luna-.

Sammy-tomando de las manos a luna-sos el angen mas precioso que e visto!

Luna-lo mira con una gota en la nuca y con una sonrisa nerviosa y le dice-gr… gracias.

Sammy: pero donde esta dark?-luna señala el camion y sammy se aserca y dice-pero como llego aquí?-a lo que luna responde-.

Luna: bueno intentamos despertarlo pero no lo asia asi que le echamos agua fria pero no se que diablos penso y subio al tencer piso y brinco y hay esta-a sammy le sale una gota de sudor en la nuca y dice-.

Sammy: sabia que esta loco pero esto va mas alla de mis expectativas… bueno que se va a hacer, DARK ARRIBA QUE SE ENFRIA EL DESAYUNO-dark parte a la mitad el camión y grita-.

Dark: A COMERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR.

Sammy: era mentira-dark le lanza una mirada asesina y le dise en el mismo tono-.

Dark: te mato maldito desgraciado-se abalanza sobre sammy el cual sale como alma que lleva el diablo en dirección asia donde se encontraba luna y la otra chica y le dijo mientras corrie en esa direccion-.

Sammy: CORRE QUE TENGO AL DIABLO DETRÁS DE MI!-luna y la chica se quitan del camino cuando dark paso frente a esta lo agarro y lo contrayo en el suelo a lo que dark la agarro y rodó asta ponerla bajo de el luna se fijo en los ojos de dark los cuales eran rojos y sammy dijo-dark si te quieres cobrar lo que te iso llévala a un hotel donde no los vean las demas jeje-dark se levanta toma su espada y grita a lo que luna mira a sammy estrañado-.

Dark: te mato POR MI MAESTRO AKUMA QUE TE MATO NADIE JUEGO CON MI DESAYUNO…eh-antes de cortar a sammy en dos se fijo en las mujeres que lo veian unas con asombro otras con miedo y la capitana con una sonrisa como esperando a que dark diga algo-ehhhhh…-traga saliva-buenos días jeje VULCANO ARRIBA… Vulcano?.

Sammy: dark esta desmayado.

Dark: bueno, diles tu la decisión que tomaron mientras voy a por mi desayuno.

Sammy: tráeme algo por favor-dark asiente y se va-bueno…

Lider: di si aceptaron si o no.

Vulcano-despierta y grita-no hay unión arreglasen por su cuenta.

Lider: seguros?.

Sammy/Vulcano: si ya lo desidimos suerte por su cuenta.

Lider: VAMONOS, cuídense.

Sammy: igual mente esperamos verlas en las camaras

Todas las chicas sonríen y asienten-nos vemos.

Dark-con 3 panes de haitiano(este es un pan que asen los haitianos son del tamaño de un brazo)-le pasa uno a Vulcano y el otro a sammy y desayunan-y ¿Cómo se lo tomaron?

Vulcano: yo diria que bien-sammy asiente-.

Dark: bien vamos a…. sal de hay!-sammy y rosso se miran confundidos a lo que rosso toma una cuchiya y la lanza asia la entrada de emergencia pasando al lado de la cara de un chico con una placas de armadura un baston y una ametralladora-¿Quién eres?.

Chico: soy David ¿y ustedes?

Dark: yo soy dark.

Sammy: yo soy sammy.

Vulcano: yo soy Vulcano pero me dicen rosso para abreviar.

David: un gusto conocerlos

Dark/sammy/Vulcano: el gusto es nuestro.

David: y ¿Qué asen qui? son blanco fácil en caso de algún ataque.

Dark: bueno estamos desayunando y no se tienen armas en la mesa.

David: jeje bueno ¿se dirigen al laboratorio donde se encuentran las capsulas?

Dark: si… oye si quieres puedes venir con nosotros así un miembros mas nos ara bien mas ya que sabemos que hay mas tirant, hunters y mas creaciones echas por umbrella y alguno que otro científico loco como yo jaja.

David: bueno si me uniré a ustedes estar en compañía es mejor que andar por este infierno solo.

Dark: bueno mejor pongámonos en mar…-un trueno lo interrumpe-WOUUU vamos señoritas a bañarnos en el aguacero que esta cayendo-rosso sonrie y tanto sammy como David levantaron una ceja ante esta propuesta-.

Sammy/David: estas loco podemos enfermarnos y eso no nos conviene.

Vulcano: no seas niña-se quita la camisa al igual que dark-el dominicano se baña en el aguacero el que no lo ase ni lo a echo e pajaro ¿si o no dark?.

Dark: no lo hubiera aclarado mejor así que ustedes niñas si quieren quédense aquí a esperar a que termine de llover pero los alocados se van… oye rosso recuerdas cuando estábamos en la Venezuela y comenzó a llover?.

Vulcano: como olvidarlo si la cosa se puso el triple de mejor jeje.

Dark: y ¿vienen o nos vamos?.

Sammy/David: VAMOS- se quitan la camisa y la guardan en sus respectivas mochilas-.

Dark: perenme vamos a echar una competencia Vulcano no vele usar tu habilidad-rosso asiente-las chicas salieron ase 30 minutos vamos a pasarles-se colocan en la entrada a la señal de dark quien dice mientras recoge una roca-cuando caiga la piedra comienza la carrera-los demás asienten y dark arroja la piedra la cual al tocar suelo inicia una carrera entre amigos la cual variaba a cada memento ya que en un segundo dark iba a la cabeza y de un momento a otro iba en ultimo lugar y así fueron zigzagueando y riendo asta que llegaron a la calle principal y comenzaron a correr como si practicaran parkour al ir brincando y saltando todo lo que se encontraban en el camino asta que-¿uh?-todos se detienen-.

Vulcano: what the hell!.

Sammy: ¿que diablos paso aquí?.

David: parese que fueron asesinadas por algo de gran tamaño y ese algo debe tener machetes o katanas.

Dark: no fue echo por un humano fue echo por un tirant-señala mas adelante donde se encuentra el tirant atravesado por un poste telefonico-JEJE esto se pone bueno.

Vulcano: vamos a ver quien iso esto tal ves no alla llegado lejos aunque-empieza a contar los cadáveres-si falta ella y otra.

Dark: bueno no importa separémonos quien la encuentre dispare 3 veces ¿entendido?-todos asienten-bien vamos!.

Tras eso todos se separaron y tomaron calles diferentes dark caminando entro mas cadáveres y la silueta de una chica que lo dejo sin habla.

Sammy iba por el lado contrario al de dark y encontró el cuerpo en agonía de la líder se acerco y le pregunto.

Sammy: ¿crees poder caminar con esas heridas?-la chica niega con la cabeza y le dice-.

Lider: escucha con atención-tose sangre-nos ataco una chic..chica párese inocente-tose de nuevo-a simple vista pero es un monstruo a cabo con todas nosotras en un abrir y serrar de ojos le ordene a luna que escapara con kotonoha por favor ayúdalas dark no debe saber cual es esa chica puede que llegue incluso a traicionarlos.

Sammy: ¿a que te refieres con que puede llegar a traicionarnos? ¿Qué sabe esa chica que puede hacer a dark semejante idiotez-la líder lo toma por el cuello se acerca a su oído y le dice algo que hacer a sammy sudar frío-hablas enserio?-la chica asiente y le dice-.

Líder: se fue en esa dirección señalando en dirección-en cual dark se había ido y sammy dice-oh mierda el se fue en esa dirección qu…-se fija en que la mujer no respira le toma el pulso y desliza su mano desde su frente asta su boca y dice-gracias por el información descansa en paz-tras eso sale en dirección en donde se había ido dark-.

Vulcano y david se habían encontrado a otras supervivientes que les avisaron lo mismo y salieron en dirección hacia donde se había ido dark quien seguía a la sombra tratando de que no se de cuenta lo cual era fácil pero no lograba ver el cuerpo asta que la sombra simple mente desapareció lo cual tomo por sorpresa a dark quien avanzo con cautela asta que sus sentidos le dijeron que brincara así lo iso y un disparo plasma casi le arranca la cabeza tras eso miro de donde vino el tiro pero no veía nada solo veía 3 luces que le apuntaban al pecho dark rápidamente abrió fuego lo cual los demás escucharon y aceleraron el paso a lo que dark refugiándose detrás de unos autos grito.

Dark: SI PIENSAS MATARME CON ESA IMITACION VARATA DEL DEPREDADOR ESTAS LOCO JAJAJAJA-sale de su escondite y dispara hacía donde estaban las luces rojas las cuales se apagaron cuado empezó a moverse hacía la izquierda lo cual dark noto y siguió disparando en esa dirección- NO CORRAS!- se levanta y sale de su escondite agudiza sus sentidos para intentar localizar a aquel extraño ser asta que lo localizo en sima de un edificio y dark con la agilidad de una araña comenzó a escalar por otro edificio de unos 15 pisos y como si de una pelea entre pandillas empezó un intercambio de disparos en la cual dark salio perdiendo cuando un disparo plasma le dio en el brazo derecho cayendo a suelo por el impacto del disparo a lo que el contrincante dio un brinco de un edificio a otro a lo cual dark se levanto y lo intersecta con una patada voladora asiendo que el enemigo caiga sobre un auto y dark en otro a lo que Vulcano y los demás llegan encontrándose con la escena de dark caminando y disparando hacía la nada(para ellos) asta que otro disparo plasma termina con el brazo izquierdo de dark quien grita de dolor ante las miradas atónitas de los demás quienes solo se quedaron parados hay asta que en frente de dark se descamufleo una chica con un traje de depredador(la de la imagen les dejare el link al final como simpre) y le dijo-.

Chica: eres muy bueno-dark sonrie con malicia-que pena que te tenga que matar-a lo que dark le dice-.

Dark: jejeje sabes lo que tendrás que hacer si te venzo?

Chica: si me ganas por regla me tendre que casar con tigo lo cual nunca pasara.

Dark: ¿tu crees? Jeje.

Chica: que insinúas?-dark con sus piernas se suelta y le da una patada yiled(guile street fighter) la cual le dio en todo el mentón a la chica la cual se elevo en el aire por el impacto a lo cual dark brinco se coloco frente a ella dark con la agilidad de un gato se coloco bajo la chica con un ojo completamente rojo y le acaricio la mejilla tras eso se dio la buelta en el aire y le dio una patada descomunal en toda la espalda la cual la elevo casi asta el techo del edificio a lo que dark brinco y le dio un perfecto shoryuken en todo el menton la cual la dejo completamente K.O ante las miradas de los de mas y de luna y la chica que la acompañaba quien estaba facinada con lo que acababa de ver.

Dark: jeje parese que me casare primero que ustedes jeje.

Sammy: what…

Vulcano: the…

David: fuck.

Luna: d… dark te encuentras bien?.

Dark: ¿parezco bien?.

Luna: no…

Dark: pues no lo estoy… eh ¿y ella?

Luna: ella es kotonoha, kotonoha mi primo dark.

Dark: un placer…-la chica que dark venció se levanta toma a dark por el cuello quien esta mas dormido que despierto y lo besa-.

Chica: te amo-tras eso tanto dark como ella calleron desmayados-.

CONTINUARA xD

Fotolog darknecroxz/228000000000016494/

Jejeje Bueno ese cap fue mas largo de lo que me esperaba jeje espero que les aya gustado.

los nuevos personajes como se abran dado cuenta son:

david=link5798

y

kotonoha=shizuka

PD: si quieren alguna pareja en el fic solo díganme como quiere que sean y se las pondré aviso de aquí en adelante abran lemones no les avisare cuando para dejarlos en suspenso jeje eso es todos asta la próxima


	6. capitulo: 6 before moon

Una era llena de oscuridad capitulo: 6 before moon

Un helicóptero que sobre vuela la ciudad de raccoon city dirigiéndose a algún laboratorio mientras sus abordantes mantienen una amena charla…

Dark: les apuesto 200 dolares a que gate morirá en esta mision.

Gate: oye.

Raven: yo le entro apuesto 300.

Gate: raven tu también?.

Ronaldo: jeje gate te estas cagando de miedo.

Gate: che mira quien habla.

Piloto: oye dark pásame una botella de agua.

El susodicho se levanta y le pasa una botella de agua al piloto.

Piloto: gracias.

Dark: de nada men. Por cierto capitan ¿Por qué no nos dice que es lo que vamos a buscar a esta mierda de ciudad?.

Capitán jack: buscamos un virus.

Raven: el virus del tal virkins no es ya mandaron al equipo de vector a por ese. Así que cual es a quel virus. Digo no voy a arriesgar mi trasero por cualquier chorrada.

Capitán jack: no este virus es mas peligroso que el virus G.

Dark: hmm: interesante me gustaria analizarlo. ¿Cual es ese virus?

Capitán: jack: de esto hay poca información solo sabemos que es un acelerador molecular en otras palabras puede aumentar la recuperacion de un cuerpo que se expone a constantes heridas.

Dark: jeje esto se pone interesante.

Raven: ¿te gusta mucho esto de la genética? Eh dark.

Dark sonríe de manera macabra.

Ronaldo: por cierto capitán ¿Dónde se encuentra ese laboratorio?

Capitan jack: se encuentra cerca de la linea raccoon arklay en la calle falson.

Dark: ¿Cuáles son nuestras posibilidades de salir vivos? Y ¿Qué clase de criaturas cree que nos este esperando?.

Capitan jack: yo digo que tenemos un 80% de salir con vida ya que la mayor parte de los zombis se transladaron a la parte sentrar de la ciudad por el jaleo que se esta armando y con respecto a que nos puede esta esperando… JAJAJAJA cambien el 80% por un 10% si nos encontramos con el Dr. Light.

Dark: me suena ese nombre.

Capitán jack: ¿enserio? trata de recordar algo que la información que tenemos de el es poca.

Dark: hmm….. a si ya lo recudo me toco ser su gualda espalda en mi primera misión jeje es un tio que si no lo conoces lo das por loco con facilidad pero es buena persona. El me indujo a que estudiara genética mientras estuve con el me enseño que la diferencia entre un virus y una bacteria es que el virus no puede ser eliminado por los antibióticos pero las bacterias y parásitos si.

Capitán jack: hmm… dime te enseño algo mas? Algo mas? como decirlo interesante?

Dark: hmm…. Ahora que lo mencionas me hablo de una teoría llamada realidad-espacio-tiempo. También de una sepa que estudiaba que era capas de dar habilidades mas alla de las de un simple humano pero que todavía tenia muchas imperfecciones que tenían que ser removidas o encontrarles algún otro provecho.

Piloto: ya nos aproximamos al punto de inicio

Ronaldo: Raveblack despierta.

Raveblack: ya estoy despierto Gr.

Raven: cascarrabias jeje.

Dark/gate: JAJAJA.

Raveblack: Gr. Cállense vagos.

Dark: jajajaja men ¿no te as visto en un espejo nunca o que?

Raveblack: mejor cállate antes de que le diga algo a cierta persona que termine matándote.

Dark: ¿eh? Mejor duérmete otra ves.

Capitán jack: ya niños basta de juegos ya llegamos.

Ronaldo: alfil terminemos con esto para irnos de fiesta.

Raven: ya rugiste.

Capitán jack: niños ¿Quién los entiende?

Dark: vamos capitán anímese.

Capitán jack: pufff ok pero ni piensen que me voy con vosotros de parranda la ultima ves ni recuerdo como llegue a casa.

Piloto: jeje bueno aquí estamos bajen y buena suerte el punto de extracción será en la torre del reloj.

Todos: OK.

Piloto: todo listo ya pueden bajar!.

Al dar la señal todos los miembros del equipo Blitzkrieg saltaron del helicóptero cayendo en mitad de la carretera.

De regreso a la actualidad.

Dark despertando: ¿Dónde estoy?

Dice mientras se levanta de la cama mira a su alrededor y se encuentra en una habitación idéntica a las presidenciales de los hoteles 5 estrellas

La puertas de la habitación se abren dejando ver a rosso con una bata de hotel una toalla en la cabeza a lo que dark se queda mirándolo con cara de este o esta borracho o fumado.

Vulcano: alfin despiertas!

Dark: como no hacerlo. ¿Dónde estamos?

rosso: en la mansión de algún rico.

Dark con razón llevas eso puesto.

dice mientras señala la bata de rosso el cual se encoge de hombros.

Vulcano:¿Qué? ¿Pocas veces uno se puede dar estos lujos sabes?

Dark: si lo se pero ¿Dónde están los demás?

Vulcano: es tan abajo.

Dark: otra cosa –señala a la chica que dormía a su lado- explícame ¿por que esta acostada con migo?

Vulcano: me da flojera llevarla a otra habitación a si que la deje con tigo dudo que te importe.

Dark: no me importa solo es curiosidad. que bueno que no se a dado cuenta ufff de la explicación de la que me salve por cierto cuanto tiempo llevo durmiendo?

Vulcano: 1 día y medio.

Dark: ok.

Vulcano: como sea te veo en la cocina.

Dark: donde esta?

Vulcano: baja por la escalera de la derecha, luego entra en la puerta izquierda.

Dark: ok me daré un baño en la que me aclaro la mente.

Rosso asiente con la cabeza y sale da habitación, dark se levanta des pues de un momento y entra al baño.

EN EL BAÑO.

Dark pensando: ¿porque tengo esos recuerdos ahora?

15 MINUTOS LUEGO.

Dark sale del baño y encuentra a la chica que había vencido y asta el momento estaba durmiendo lo observaba con la cara completamente roja.

Dark: ¿Qué te pasa? ¿ por que estas toda roja?-se acerca a ella y le coloca una mano en la frente-no tienes fiebre.

Chica:KYAHHHHHH.

Dark pestaña incrédulo: que pasa? Por que gritas así?

Chica mira a otro lado: ponte ropa!

Dark: ¿eh?

Chica: ponte ropa depravado!

Dark se levanta camina al espejo y al verse con toda la calma del mundo comienza a vestirse.

Dark: ¿no me digas que soy el primer hombre que ves desnudo?

Chica: ESO A TI NO TE IMPORTA.

Dark: jajaja ya cálmate no es para tanto ¿o es que acaso eres virgen?

Chica: Gr y si lo soy que.

Dark ya con los pantalones puestos-nada.

Chica ya mas calmada: que paso?

Dark: ¿en la pelea?-la chica asiente-te gane.

La chica estruja las sabanas con rabia y le grita a dark.

Chica: NI LOCA ME CASARE CON TIGO.

Dark: y quien te lo a pedido?

Chica: que quieres decir.

Dark: solo te recordó que si te ganaba ibas a tener que asumir las consecuencias eso te distrajo lo suficiente para aflojar el agarre que tenias en mi camisa.

Chica: ERES UN MALDITO TRAMPOSO.

Dark con sonrisa picara: eso te pasa por confiada pero con respecto al compromiso olvídalo.

Chica: no puedo es una regla familiar tengo que acatarla por mas que me duela ganaste limpiamente.

Dark: JAJAJAJA ah de veras crees que podías ganarme.

la chica lo mira con una mirada nociva la cual es reemplazada por una de miedo al ver el aura oscura que rodea a dark.

Dark y con vos de ultratumba: asta el momento el único que me a vencido a sido mi maestro akuma nadie mas a logrado ganarme.

el aura se disipa.

dark dice con tono burlón: aunque debo admitir que si no me hubiera puesto serio me hubieras ganado.

Chica: akuma?

Dark: dudo que lo conozcas.

Chica: ok… ¿por cierto como te llamas?

Dark: me llamo doctrine dark.

Chica: ese no es un nombre.

Dark: prefiero que me llamen asi… y tú ¿Cómo te llamas?

Chica: mi nombre es Ingrid.

Dark: lindo nombre.

Ingrid: me gustaría decir lo mismo del tuyo.

Dark: bueno Ingrid el baño esta en esa habitación-señalándola con el dedo-date un baño si quieres.

Ingrid duda por un momento se decide y entra.

15 minutos luego.

Dark pensando ¿Por qué recuerdo eso ahora? Grrrr Ingrid interrumpe sus pensamientos mientras agita la mano frente su cara y le dice.

Ingrid: tierra a dark responda.

Dark: ¿eh? ¿Que pasa?

Ingrid: eso te pregunto a ti, tengo hablándote 10 minutos y ni siquiera te as movido

Dark: solo… estaba perdido en mis pensamientos eso es todo.

Ingrid: ¿bueno como sea. Por que me ayudas?

Dark: ¿crees que si te hubiera ayudado hubiera dormido contigo?

Ingrid: ¿Qué HICISTE QUE?-se abrasa a si misma mientras da unos pasos atrás y mira a dark con odio y miedo-que me hiciste?

Dark: tranquila mujer no te hice nada solo que mis compañeros nos dejaron en la misma cama no seas mal pensada jeje.

Ingrid: PUES ESCOGE MEJOR QUE PALABRAS UTILIZAS CASI ME DA UN INFARTO.

Dark agarrándose la cabeza: no grites tan fuerte me duele la cabeza.

Ingrid: bueno que te pase.

Dark: pff, ahora dime que ase un depredador aquí en estos momentos el mejor lugar de caza es en . o en Japón.

Ingrid: busco a mi hermano.

Dark: ¿tu hermano?... hay mierda.

Ingrid: ¿que pasa?

Dark: dime tu hermano se llama Atreyu? Y vino hace 9 meses?

Ingrid: ¿si por?

Dark: eh bueno…. Te lo digo si prometes no matarme.

Ingrid: solo dilo.

Dark: lo mate.

Ingrid: JAJAJAJA buena broma-mira la cara de dark la cual permanece seria-MALDITO ¿COMO PUDISTE MATARLO? SI ES EL CAMPEON.

Dice al borde del llanto.

Dark: por que no fue mi primer encuentro con uno de los tuyos.

Ingrid: que quieres decir?

Dark: con el ya son 2.

Ingrid-llorando desconsolada mente-maldito.

Dark: yo soy el maldito cuando el fue el que me ataco. ABRE LOS OJOS POR FAVOR EL MALDITO CASI ME ARRANCA LA CABEZA Y SE LA LLEVA DE TROFEO Y ¿SOY UN MALDITO POR DEFENDERME?

Ingrid: si tienes algo de razón

se seca las lagrimas

dark: así esta mejor… por cierto-Ingrid lo mira- ¿Qué planeas hacer ahora?

Ingrid: debo admitir que lo de mi hermano me tomo por sorpresa pero no a sido por lo único que e venido.

Dark: ¿así? ¿Y entonces a que?

Ingrid: vine a buscar a otra persona.

Dark: ok… y ¿Cómo se llama?

Ingrid: Krizalid.

Dark: oh ya… QUE.

Ingrid: ¿que pasa?

Dark: no nada de nada.

Ingrid dudando de su palabra: estas seguro.

Dark con una sonrisa más falsa que engañaría asta a el mismo akuma: si solo es que me sorprendió.

Ingrid: por que.

Dark: por nada jeje. hay mierda hay mierda de esta si que no me salvo

Ingrid: ¿estas seguro?

Dark: claro. Pero dime que mas sabes de ese tal Krizalid.

Ingrid: que es rubio, alto, y mi padre me dijo que lo identificara con una cicatriz que tiene en el lado izquierdo del pecho con forma de boca con colmillos y ahora que lo pienso…. TU!

Dark: mierda.

Se levanta y sale a toda prisa de la habitación mientras Ingrid sale de su sorpresa y lo persigue.

Ingrid: regresa aquí.

Dark: papa maldito hijo de puta.

En el trayecto de la persecución dark se topo con algunos miembros del equipo a quienes solo les salía una gota de sudor estilo anime por la persecución asta que dark fue arrinconado en el sótano de la casa(mansión).

Ingrid: ahora me vas a dar algunas explicaciones.

Dark: vale vale Dispara.

Ingrid: ¿Por qué mataste a tu padre?

Dark: por tomar decisiones como comprometerme con tigo sin mi consentimiento.

Ingrid: algo mas.

Dark: por intentar frenar mi instinto asesino.

Ingrid: ¿a que te refieres?

Dark: a diferencia de muchos asesinos que matan por compromiso o por obligación yo mato por diversión.

Ingrid: estas enfermo ¿sabes?

Dark: no eres ni la primera ni la ultima Pero bueno ya basta.

Ingrid: te comprometieron con mas mujeres cierto?

Dark: oh si.

Ingrid: ya no te culpo por matarlo cuantas.

Dark. Perdí la cuenta jeje.

Ingrid lo mira con el seño fruncido: bueno no importa.

Dark: bueno mejor vamos al comedor y hablamos con mis compañeros.

Ingrid: de acuerdo.

Ambos se dirigen al comedor pasando por la habitación que habían compartido asta que dark mira por una gran ventana y se pregunta

Dark: ¿desde cuando esta lloviendo?

Ingrid: desde que desperté lo esta.

Dark: oh no me había dado cuenta hmm estoy muy distraído el día de hoy.

Ingrid: ¿tu crees?

Dark: …. Bueno más de lo normal.

Ingrid: ok.

Dark: Ingrid. Dime como tu padre se convirtió en depredador?

Ingrid: cuando era niño el y su hermano vieron caer un meteorito la curiosidad los atrajo y fueron a investigar encontraron una nave entraron y encontraron algunas habitaciones en una había lo que paresia ser una habitación de trofeos pero en ves de trofeos habían cráneos de distintas especies incluyendo humanos.

Lo que ellos no sabían es que un ser los esperaba a en la entrada de la nave con un camuflaje que lo hacia invisible al ellos ser niños el depredador no los consideraba gran problema así que decidió darles una sorpresa mejor dicho un susto de muerte al salir.

Pero la sorpresa se la llevo el al ver a mi padre y tío salir con parte de su armamento así que se hizo visible ante ellos al ver al monstruo mi padre y tío comenzaron a lanzarle lo que habían tomado pero después de un rato se cansaron y no es para menos si cada disco pesa lo mismo que una notebook.

El depredador con un rápido movimiento les dio un golpe seco a ambos en la nuca dejándolos inconscientes, el depredador había venido a ver si este seria un buen planeta de casa pero al ser descubierto eso fue dejado en segundo plano a si que se los llevo con el y los entreno.

Dark: ya veo… que envidia.

Ingrid: ¿que?

Dark: que me da envidia que ustedes hallan sido entrenado por la suprema especie de caza y yo aya tenido que supervivir con mis instintos aunque ese combate con tu hermano me ayudo mucho todavía tengo sus armas en mi laboratorio pero no logro duplicar su capacidad de disparo ni la energía que usa.

Ingrid: eh?

Vulcano: que no logra hacerlas funcionar.

Ingrid: oh OK.

Sammy: pero no entiendo mucho tu historia.

Ingrid: que parte?

Sammy: tu padre fue entrenado por seres de otro planeta con tecnología superior a la nuestra?

Ingrid: si

Sammy: y se basan en algún código de honor?

Ingrid: si derrota igual muerte en los hombres, derrota igual servidura en las mujeres.

Luna: eh explícame lo de los hombres.

Ingrid: me refiero al sexo masculino de los depredadores si pierdes es una derrota es una deshonra y por eso es que tienes una bomba para morir con el adversario si este demuestra se mejor así el depredador gana por dar el ultimo golpe y se mantiene su honor intacto.

David: valla si no fuera por que estamos en medio del Apocalipsis diría que estas loca pero… ya yo deje la religión.

Mientras la conversación sigue dark mira a kotonoa y le pregunta.

dark: kotonoa por que estas tan callada?

Kotonoa: es solo que no acostumbro a intervenir en conversaciones ajenas.

Dark: muy educada eh algo difícil de encontrar en estos tiempos.

Kotonoa se sonroja.

Dark: pero deja esas formalidades con nosotros si tienes opiniones o preguntas hazla sin miedo.

Kotonoa asiente con la cabeza.

Mientras dark y kotonoa comienzan una amena charla asta que Vulcano recuerda algo.

Vulcano: oh por cierto-todos lo miran-no podremos salir de aquí asta dentro de una semana por culpa de un huracán de inmenso tamaño que esta entrando en la isla.

Todos: eh?

Vulcano saca una notebook y dice: bueno con el wifi de la casa me conecte a el satélite de la nasa y revise la isla en busca de vida después de escanearla busque mas señales de vida en el continente y esto fue lo que me encontré-dándole la vuelta a la notebook para que todos vean la imagen satelital.

Kotonoa: ¿eso es un huracán?

Luna: mas bien la combinación de varios huracanes categoría 4.

Vulcano: y no es solo tamaño también tiene mas poder que los huracanes de categoría 5.

David: yo creo que la madre naturaleza no quiere a zombis sobre su faz jaja.

Todos asienten con la cabeza.

Dark: bueno ¿Cuánto falta para que entre a la isla por completo?

Vulcano: 2 días estas tormentas son solo pequeños fragmentos.

Dark mira por la ventana-si esta potencia es solo un fragmento tendremos que reforzar la mansión.

Vulcano: a eso iba revise la mansión a fondo encontré el cuarto de vigilancia.

Dark: entonces lo que aremos es lo siguiente nos dividiremos en 3 grupos y…-luna lo interrumpe.

Luna: y a ti ¿Quién te nombro líder?-dark la mira.

Dark: bien líder dinos que hacer.

Luna: ¿QUE?

Dark: tu me estas cuestionando te ago líder del grupo cerebrito dinos que hacer.

Luna: nunca dije que quería ser la líder.

Dark: entonces deja de cuestionarme ¬¬

Luna se va de la habitación murmurando cosas in entendibles.

Vulcano: JAJAJAJA.

Kotonoa: de que te ríes.

Vulcano: d-de nada.

Luna: CALLATE-le lanza una lata de zopa que impacta en las costillas de rosso.

Todos: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

Sammy: jajajaja luna t-tienes brazo de picher JAJAJAJA.

Luna toma otra lata y esta vez se la lanza a dark pero Ingrid la detiene con facilidad.

Dark: ¿eh?

mira a luna e Ingrid que se sostienen la mirada ambas con auras asesinas.

Dark: vamos chicas calma, calma.

Ingrid: bruja que le querías hacer a mi prometido.

todos excepto dark: ¿prometido?

Ingrid se sonroja mientras dark suspira.

Luna: COMO QUE TU PROMETIDO LOCA.

Dark: me entra jaqueca.

Ingrid: lo que oyes envidiosa yo me quedare con dark no una bruja nada sexy.

Luna con aura asesina: ¿bruja nada sexy?

Sammy: pelea de gatas.

Luna le lanza un plato que impacta contra el rostro de sammy.

David mira su reloj: bueno miren que tarde es señoritas yo me voy a dormir.

Ingrid: calla.

Y le lanza un cuchillo que pasa a mm de su cara dándole un susto de muerte ante tal susto se desmaya.

Dark dándole un fuerte golpe a la mesa: YA ESTA BIEN LAS DOS A LA CAMA AHORA Y SIN DERECHO A CENAR.

Luna/Ingrid: pero…

Dark: NADA DE PEROS A DORMIR.

Tanto luna como Ingrid se van a sus respectivas habitaciones mientras dark suspira y se sienta en la mesa agarrándose la cabeza.

Dark: estas dos me van a matar ¿eh?-mira a kotonoa-¿que pasa?

Kotonoa: nada…

Vulcano: ¿Cómo logras controlar a esas bestias?-dice recuperando el aliento.

Dark niega: y ¿Qué hacemos con estos?-señalando a sammy y David.

Vulcano: yo no pienso llevar a nadie a ninguna parte ya tuve suficiente por hoy me voy a dormir.-dice mientras abandona la cocina-

Dark: marica ¬¬ kotonoa- la chica lo mira-me ayudas?

Kotonoa asiente.

Dark: gracias.

Dark se coloca a David en el hombro y kotonoa arrastra a sammy.

Cuando llegan a la habitación de sammy a dark se le ocurre una broma y acuesta a David junto a sammy pasando un brazo de sammy por la cintura de David mientras la cabeza da sammy esta recostada en el brazo de David.

Kotonoa mas roja que un tomate: ¿es… estas seguro de esto? O/O

Dark con una sonrisa malévola: claro solo falta…-comienza a buscar en los cajones asta que encuentra una cámara y toma varias fotos en diferentes ángulos mientras ase un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no estallar a carcajadas hay mismo- ya veremos como reaccionan cuando despierten.-le extiende la mano a kotonoa-¿nos vamos?

Kotonoa asiente y se van, dark lleva a kotonoa asta su habitación y se despide.

Dark: casi lo olvido.

Regresa corriendo a la habitación de sammy y David y coloca una cámara de video en una de las esquinas superiores de la pared ocultándola con unos adornos y se va a dormir.

Dark: estoy ansioso por ver la expresión de esos 2 cuando despierten

Nota de autor: si que soy malvado jaja mis compás me van a matar cuando lean esto.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE.

Sammy/David: QUE COÑO AHHHHHHHHHH.

Dark despertando: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

Sammy y David escucharon la risa de dark y ambos gritan al unísono.

Sammy/David: DARK HIJO DE LA REVERENDA PUTA MALDITO MAL PARIDO CABRONAZO SOPLA POLLAS.

Dark: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA DURMIERON TAN JUNTITOS QUE YA ASTA SABEN HABLAR AL UNISONO.

siente unos pasos acercarse rápidamente y se esconde debajo de la cama.

Dark pensando (aquí no me pillan nunca)

La puerta de la habitación es derribada de una patada y 2 personas con auras ultra demoníacas entra en la habitación y la ponen patas arriba buscando a dark el cual esta que le da un ataque al corazón por aguantar la risa.

Sammy: DARK NO HAY LUGAR EN ESTA TIERRA DONDE TE PUEDAS ESCONDER DE NOSOTROS.

Dark pensando (esta declarado sean cambiado de bando jajaja)

David: donde diablos puede estar los gritos salieron de aquí nada están rápido.

Vulcano tallándose los ojos: ¿que leches pasa?

Sammy/David: NO TE IMPORTA!

Vulcano: vale, vale pero dejen de gritar tanto.

David: no asta que agarre a ese maldito de dark.

Vulcano: y se puede saber ¿Qué iso?

Sammy/David son rojados: NO!

Vulcano: váyanse a la mierda.

Sammy/David: tu primero

Rosso se va mientras dark esta que se le salen los ojos y esta a punto de miarse hay mismo de la risa.

David: dividámonos tu por el dado derecho del corredor y yo por el izquierdo.

Sammy: ok.

Ambos salen de la habitación y dark no aguanta mas toma las sabanas, almohadas y se me te al baño y estalla a carcajadas mientras usa todo lo anterior para amortiguar el estruendo de sus carcajadas.

CONTINUARA XD.


End file.
